Doctor Who the TV Show
by wishyfishy
Summary: Suddenly one day the Tenth Doctor and Donna end up in our universe. The Doctor is wary but Donna is not. And by pure chance she finds out about the TV show, Doctor Who. With fans abound and aliens attacking, what will the two do?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is placed right before Turn Left. Donna has no idea what's going to happen to her. Oh, and I haven't seen the episode where the Doctor and Rose and Mickey travel to another universe in awhile so please know that I don't really know what I'm saying for the explanation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters/references from it. All I own is a copy of a Doctor Who Magazine, a pair of cherries and flowers black converse, and nothing else. Man do I want a trench coat SO badly!

Author's Note #2: For a Christmas present for all those fans out there I'm rewriting the first few chapters, those of which I don't feel the quality of the writing is my best. So, Happy Holidays and happy reading!

The day started out pretty normal. Or as normal as you can get when you're traveling with the Doctor. To the alien beach of Carver, he said. The most beautiful beach in the universe, he said. But what Donna Noble got instead was a trip she never thought she would take: a trip to another universe.

It started out with sparks and a bumpy ride. Sparks and a bumpy ride are nothing unusual when you're riding on a piece of ancient technology, but it was the fact that the Doctor kept saying "Not again! No!" that worried Donna. He's usually in control of the TARDIS. Well not all the time, there was that one time it took them and Martha on a ride to a future human colony. Could that be what's happening again? thought Donna. She had no idea and she couldn't exactly ask the Doctor, who was frantically rushing around trying to do something unknown to her.

All of a sudden, everything stopped, and the lights went out. The space was abruptly filled with a tense silence and an eerie glow which Donna couldn't place the origin. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she stared around wide-eyed. What had just happened?

"No!" cried the Doctor, punching the control panel and breaking the silence.

"What in the world was that?" asked Donna.

"Stupid thing!" said the Doctor, ignoring Donna and kicking the TARDIS.

"Doctor!"

"Ouch! What?" asked the Doctor looking up and holding his injured foot.

"What in the hell just happened?"

"Well," the Doctor said with a sigh as he sat down. "The TARDIS just-just broke down."

"Broke down? The TARDIS can't break down. Wait, can it?"

A wave of worry started to wash over Donna. It can't have broken down. The ship was old, but it was always up and running like its owner. Saying it was broken down was like saying the Doctor was dying of a horrible illness. It just didn't happen.

"It's happened before," responded the Doctor, almost like he was reading her thoughts.

"Happened before? Doctor, why didn't you tell me?"

Donna was in shock. Sure, she knew there were things that he hadn't told her about, but having his ship break down before this moment should be something that he should inform her about. They were completely dependent on this ship. Without, they were stranded.

"I thought it was a onetime thing. Never happened before that. I suppose the TARDIS is just getting old," replied the Doctor, running his fingers through his hair and looking like his 900+ years.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Yeah. There's probably something around here that's still alive. I just have to charge it up and we can go home. It won't take long. I can't believe it happened _again_!"

The Doctor got up again and started to look at the TARDIS's control panel worriedly. But at the moment Donna wasn't worried about the TARDIS. His words had erased all of her fears about the ship. If the Doctor said it could be fixed, then it could be fixed. She guessed it was silly to fret about the wellbeing of something when the Doctor was around. He was _the_ Doctor after all. Not that some part of her was still bothered by it.

But she ignored that part and was now more worried about how long she was going to be suck here, just waiting for the TARDIS to charge. When the Doctor says something won't take long, it usually does. His sense of time passing was kind of wacked, what with all the time-traveling.

"So how long is charging this thing up, going to take exactly?"

"8 hours at the least. I don't know why it did it again! Maybe it's the distance regulator or the-"

"8 hours!" exclaimed Donna.

The Doctor was great and all, but being stuck in his ship with him for hours on end was not something Donna particularly wanted to do. The Doctor ignored her though and kept babbling on about different things that could be wrong with the TARDIS.

The companion sighed. There was very little chance in shutting him up now, unless something catastrophic occurred. Which by the look of the place, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She crossed her arms and started to walk around, bored. What was she going to do for 8 _hours_? Die of boredom probably, thought Donna.

Then her eyes landed on the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't say not to go outside. Maybe there was some interesting alien planet on the other side of the door or something else. Just as long it was something, anything that could take up 8 hours of her time. But when Donna started to walk towards the entrance, she was stopped by the Doctor.

"Don't go outside, Donna. Could be dangerous," commanded the Time Lord not looking up from the control panel, which he was now giving a thro inspection.

"Well, what do you expect me to _do_ for 8 hours?" questioned Donna, hands on her hips.

"I don't know. You'll figure something out."

"Why can't I go outside?"

"Because I said so."

"Who made _you_ the boss of me?"

"Donna just don't."

"It can't be that dangerous," Donna muttered.

And with that she opened the door of the TARDIS. Fresh spring air hit her face as she stepped outside. She looked around. They were in an alley way. There were garbage cans standing empty on the sides, and the bright blue sky looked down on her from above. This place didn't look alien at all. In fact it looked a lot like Earth. But before she could take another step forward, the Doctor showed up besides her.

"I told you not to go outside." He had his hands in his pockets and his face was looking grim.

"What's wrong with it? It even looks like Earth."

"That's because it is Earth."

"Then why didn't you want me to go outside?"

"Because it's not the Earth you know."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor sighed and beckoned her back inside with him. She could practically feel the wariness coming off him like steam off coffee.

"Come. I'll tell you inside," he said.

"Why not here?" asked Donna, being her usual stubborn self.

"Because I'm not comfortable talking outside, now come on."

Donna frowned. Half of her wanted to stay outside, while the other half wanted to know what the Doctor was talking about. But as always her curiousness trumped her stubbornness, and she followed him inside. The Doctor closed the door behind her and went back up the control panel.

"So?" asked Donna walking up to the Time Lord. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for his promised explanation.

He sighed and then looked at her.

"We're in a parallel universe."

"W-what do you mean? I thought you said that the walls of the universes were closed, that you can't travel between them."

Donna didn't know what she was expecting the Time Lord to say, but she didn't expect him to say this. It was a bomb shell. There were rules of the universe that the Doctor had explained to her a while back. And now he was just contradicting himself. What was going on?

"I know what I said, and right now I'm saying that we're in another universe."

"How? How could've that happen?"

"It's complicated. But basically it happened when the TARDIS broke down. It fell out of space and time and in a parallel universe."

"But-but we'll be able to get home right?" She didn't fancy herself stuck in some unknown universe for the rest of her life.

"I already told you yes."

And with a sigh he turned away from his companion and walked over to the screen, inspecting it intently. Donna followed, know something was up. There was something that he was avoiding telling her.

"I don't know what universe we're in, but obviously one that has Earth in it," the Doctor commented.

"You said that this has happened to you before," Donna added, her curiosity egging her on.

"Yeah. Last time we ended up in a universe with blimps and cybermen. Not what I call a good time," the Doctor replied grimly. Suddenly he smacked the screen to try and get it to work. "Come on!"

Donna knew that he wasn't just striking the screen because it wasn't running properly. There was something else behind his last words. Something he didn't like. She'd known the Doctor long enough to detect some hidden memory. It was the look in his face, in his eyes that told her what it was.

"You were with Rose, weren't you?"

"Come on! Why won't you work?"

Donna knew that meant yes. The Doctor didn't like to talk about Rose. Whenever she came up, he immediately changed the subject. The companion signed, and deciding to give the Time Lord some space and went over to sit down at the bench, considering all her past boyfriends and trying to think of someone that she didn't like to talk about in that same way. So she sat there thinking, and the Doctor stood there thinking as Earth but not really Earth sat just outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does…the evil BBC and all there wonderful shows…oh how I envy them.

Two hours. Two hours had pasted since they found themselves in a parallel universe, and Donna was bored and hungry. She had managed to find something to do while the Doctor basically took apart the TARDIS looking for the reason why it broke down. But Donna couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to do _something_ other than watching the Doctor and thinking about her boring life. And on top of all that, she was starting to get hungry. Donna didn't think she could last a minute more.

"That's it! I don't care what you say, I'm going outside. I just need to get _out_ of here!" said Donna, more to herself than to the Doctor.

"Huh?" responded the Doctor, looking up.

He was waist deep in some kind of tubing, as he clung to a bunch of wiring in his left hand and his sonic screwdriver in his right. His glasses balanced precariously on his nose while his hair was as messy as ever. He looked like he was just woken up from a trance, and was staring at Donna questioningly.

"I'm. Going. Outside. And there's no stopping me. I don't care if you say it's dangerous. I can't take staying in here _any_ longer!" exclaimed Donna.

She had to do something to stop herself from going crazy out of boredom, and outside seemed like a good enough place. And she wasn't going to let the Doctor stop her. She was competent enough to stay out of trouble. Plus, he wasn't the boss of her. So she walked out the door before the Time Lord could even respond.

The alleyway was the same as when Donna had matched out there two hours earlier. Trash cans were sitting besides the brick walls and there was a clear blue sky. The only thing that was different was the fact that it was now being to be midday instead of in the late morning.

"Donna…" said the Doctor with a sigh as he came up beside her. "You have to come back inside."

"Why? Doesn't look dangerous to me. And I told you, I couldn't take another moment inside that Blue Box of yours. Plus I'm hungry, and I don't know about you, spaceman, but I need to get something to eat," replied Donna.

"Donna, come back inside. I have some food in there…Or at least I think I do…" responded the Doctor.

"Oh no. I'm not going to eat some mystery meat from some plant Zorgag or another. I want _real_ food. Earth food."

"Actually the food from Zorgag is pretty good. But that's not the point. It's just too dangerous for us, and especially you, to be out here."

"Why? Why is it so dangerous, huh?" argued Donna as her stomach gave a rather large growl.

"Well…First of all we don't really know if this Earth is the one you know. There might be something drastically different. Maybe they kill people with hair, or maybe walking is considered a heinous crime, or something else. The point is that we don't _know_.

"And second there might be things that can tempt you. Like some old boyfriend that died, and is alive here. You would want to go see him, but you can't. That would be messing with the timeline of this universe. It's not just something that you can do.

"Plus there might be a second one of you, and it would be a terrible thing for you two to meet. Anyway, you get what I'm trying to say, Donna?" explained the Doctor, looking at her.

"I _guess_…But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry. And like I said, I'm not eating some strange alien food," replied Donna.

The Doctor looked at her, eyes old and complicated. Donna knew he was thinking; she could almost see the gears moving inside his head. Probably pondering if it was a good idea to let her go out into an unknown universe, one where almost _anything_ can be true.

"I'll be careful, and very save," begged Donna.

She just wanted to get away, even for a few minutes. Just to get some fresh air and food and clear her mind. Then she'll be able to spend hours stuck in the TARDIS. If the Doctor didn't let her go, she knew she would probably die of boredom and starvation.

"Alright, you can go get something to eat. But _don't_ talk to anyone if you don't need to. Be _extremely_ save and careful," said Doctor.

Donna did a little victory dance inside her head. She smiled and nodded in agreement to the Doctor's rules and began to walk off. While she strolled away, the Time Lord continued to shout more rules for her to follow.

"And don't tell anyone your name, or anything about you for that matter! Don't mention me at all! Donna, stay safe and blend in! Donna? Donna? Did you hear me?" called the Doctor.

"Yes, _mom_," retorted Donna as she turned on to the street, a bemused grin on her face.

The street looked normal enough. There were a few cars zooming down the road while other cars peppered the side, parked while their owners walked down the sidewalk looking at the shops and stalls. It was apparently close to Easter, for there were big bunnies and eggs in pastel colors in a few store windows. The air was clean and the sky was a bright blue, the weather was just gorgeous.

Donna smiled, as she smelt wonderful smells coming from a crowded fish and chip stall on the right side of the street. Her stomach growled again and she quickly made her way to the stall. The line was long, correction _very_ long. Donna hesitated for a moment, but a breeze blew the smells over to her and she deiced that waiting in line was worth it. In the corner of her eye she could see a sign for the news stall next to her flapping in the breeze

Come and get your _Guardian_, _New York Times_, your favorite celeb magazines, and more HERE!

Curiosity taking over once again, Donna turned her head to see today's headlines. Strangely enough there was nothing new or odd. Car bombings in Iraq, politicians cheating on their wives, children that had gone missing, celebrities breaking up, people losing jobs, and other mismatched highlights of everyday life. She also noticed the date. April 2nd, 2009. When she was last at home it was 2008, meaning that this universe was ahead of hers. She pondered that as she moved up a few spaces in the line.

Donna would've kept on thinking about that if it wasn't for magazine that caught her eye. In was almost hidden in the corner, next to celeb and sport magazines. It looked lonely and rumpled being squashed by others into a corner. But that wasn't why it she noticed it. It was the words _Doctor Who_ on the cover. Now there was only one person that people would ask that question about: the Doctor.

Curiosity again taking hold, she stepped out of the line and went to it pick up and nearly fainted when she was the cover.

Doctor Who Magazine

End of the Line?

The Doctor is Stranded on a Desert Planet with no Transport…  
We Preview the 200th Amazing Doctor Who Story-Inside

Along with this startling headline, there was also a picture of a man that looked like the Doctor she knew with a woman dressed in black standing in the desert with a double-decker bus in the background. Donna felt her rapid heartbeat echo throughout her ears, while the world spun around her. This couldn't be happening, she thought. It just couldn't be...

"Oy, you alright, love?"

Donna jerked her head up, feeling like she was coming out of a trance. She was back in the busy street again, next to the news stall while the line for the fish and chip stall stretched out behind her.

"You okay?"

She looked up at the man speaking to her. He was the owner of the news stall. His graying mustache bristled in the breeze while his hair was stayed put under his cap. He was looking at her worriedly with eyes as blue as the clear sky.

Donna tried to answer, but for the first time in her life, she was speechless, at a total loss for words. The shock of the magazine had knocked her voice out. So all she did was nod in response.

"Are you sure? You look pretty pale," said the man.

She nodded again as her heart still pounded in her chest.

"Okay, if you say so…" and with that he walked off to go help his other costumers, but keeping one eye still on Donna.

She looked down the magazine again. The man on the cover looked so like the Doctor that if she didn't know better she would say he was. But the Doctor wouldn't pose for a picture; he preferred to stay hidden, saving the world from the shadows, away from the masses where almost no one knew him. This man wasn't the Doctor. She didn't know who he was, though she longed to find out.

"Go ahead and take it. Seeing as you used to work with the man on the cover," spoke the stall owner back again.

Donna looked up. He was smiling like some stroke of good luck had just flown his way. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was talking about.

"You're Catherine Tate, right? You know the woman who played Donna Noble on the show _Doctor Who_?" said the stall owner, smile fading.

Donna's heart speed up even more and her skin turned paler. _Doctor Who_ was a _TV show_? Something people watched for _fun_ and _entertainment_? Donna began to feel nauseous even though only minutes before she was starving. She felt as she just stepped off a spinning tea cups ride, and on to a boat. She shook her head _no_ at the owner's question.

"Oh. Shame. I would've asked for your autograph. Donna Noble was my favorite companion, too bad she's gone," the owner commented, straightening a stack of the _Guardians_.

This time along with the nausea, she felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. _Gone_? What did he mean by _gone_? Donna had to ask, so she gathered her strength, fighting her nausea, and spoke.

"Gone?"

"You haven't see the show have you?" replied the owner.

Donna shook her head.

"Well then I won't tell you. As the Doctor would say: _spoilers_. Anyway, go ahead and take the magazine. It's my last copy and I'm getting more of them tomorrow. No one's going to buy that ruddy thing anyway," said the owner, finally walking away and leaving Donna alone with the _Doctor Who_ magazine clutched in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….And yes I know it's such a great lose to the world. Earth will never be complete without me owning the rights. But I don't so therefore the world is going to end. See this 2012 thing does have some merit.

"Doctor! Doctor come here! You have to see this!" called Donna running into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.

She was out of breath, and still felt a little nauseous and very weak from shock. After the stall owner had said that she could keep the magazine, she immediately thought of the Doctor's reaction if he saw this. And then she thought why not find out and go show him. After running back through the crowds and getting very strange looks from people with her pale and possibly green expression, that's what she was doing now.

"What is it Donna?" asked the Doctor getting up from the floor where he was fiddling with a strange device while wires and tubes surrounded him.

"Look!" she said exasperated, showing him the magazine.

Upon seeing the cover, the Doctor instantly took it from her hand, gazing at it while his eyebrows seemed to go all away to his hairline.

"It's a-a TV sh-show. _Doctor Who._ A sci-fi show," muttered Donna, another wave of nausea washing over her.

At that the Doctor began to flip through it, scanning the pages while his quick brain took in the information. When he was done, he looked back up at Donna a mixed expression painted on his face and unreadable thoughts passing through his eyes.

"This is-is-just…" started the Doctor tailing off, to look back at the magazine. "Just _weird_…"

"T-tell me about it," responded Donna, feeling like she was about to throw up, though her stomach was empty.

She felt as if the world was spinning around her while she stood there on a moving tilted floor that kept knocking her off balance. She looked at the Doctor wondering what he was thinking. But he just stood there, eyebrows still raised, flipping through the magazine again, the gears in his head obviously spinning.

"This is…this is…" repeated the Doctor while his fingers turned the glossy pages. "This is…is…why I told you not to go out there, Donna."

He was looking at her with a serious face on. Donna was shocked by the sudden change in moods. Didn't he feel weird that his life was supposedly shown on TV, like some scripted reality show? Apparently not, because instead of freaking out, he was telling her off for not following his orders.

Through her nausea she managed to glare at the Doctor. How dare he play the 'I-told-you-so' card, thought Donna. This was not the time to patronize her for her actions. There was some seriously wacky things going on in this universe, and it didn't seem right. Not at _all_.

"How could you say that? Especially with that magazine in your hand!" exclaimed Donna.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you going out there. Now I bet you want to know more about this _Doctor Who_ show. That could lead to some dangerous situations Donna, not to mention the chance that you might change the timeline of this universe," replied the Doctor in a voice a parent would use on a misbehaving child.

Donna held her glare while her mind was working. She hadn't thought of that. But now that she was thinking about it, yes, she did want to know more about this show. Like the fact why the actress that played her wasn't standing next to the actor pretending to be the Doctor. If this universe was ahead of hers, what did that say about her future travels with the Doctor?

"Donna don't give me that look," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Come on Doctor! Aren't you at _all_ affected by this-this discovery?" replied Donna, struggling to find the right word for her finding out about the show, _Doctor Who_.

"'_Course_ I am. But I've seen stranger things than a show about me. Plus, this _Doctor Who_ show may not even be like my life and travels. It might be completely different," answered the Doctor.

"But don't you want to find out if what you said was true? If the show really is different?" blurted out Donna.

"But what does it matter if I'm right or not? We can't go barging into another universe looking for answers. Especially since we found out that there are another one of us. We could accidently bump into them. And that would be _very_ bad, Donna."

"But Doctor! I know you. You _have_ to be as curious as I am. Don't you want to know more?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, Donna. We can't go out there anymore. It's dangerous."

"But isn't traveling with you one big pot of danger? It can't be more dangerous than fighting some big bad alien!"

"Donna, you just don't…" started the Doctor but he stopped as a knocking came from the door.

They both slowly turned towards the entrance, the Doctor's eye brows going back up. Now, who could be knocking at the _TARDIS_ door? thought Donna. But then her heart sped up at as the probable answer popped in her head. _It's because of the show…Someone has recognized the TARDIS…_

More knocks sounded throughout the dim ship, echoing against the walls and into the traveler's ears.

Maybe if we ignore it, the knocking will go away, hoped Donna. She glanced over at the Doctor. He looked tense as his eyes moved back and forth obviously he tried to figure out what to do. The air was stressed and anxious as the knocking continued.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The silence rang in Donna's ears as an eerie calm settled throughout the TARDIS. Did they go away? she thought. She started to open her mouth to ask aloud, but the Doctor motioned her to be quiet.

He then proceeded to cautiously walk to the entrance, carefully making sure not to make any noise.

But before he was able to get there, there came a rattling from the door, as that same person who was knocking tried to open it. Of course it was locked. Only the Doctor and the key to the TARDIS could open it. But that didn't stop Donna's heart pounding and uneasiness filling her stomach.

The Doctor, after halting at first, continued to move towards the door as quietly as he could. The rattling stopped, as he got to the door and looked through the window.

))))

"It's locked," wined a boy, hand on the TARDIS's door handle.

"Well, duh! It's the TARDIS! Of course it's locked!" exclaimed a girl.

They both couldn't be more than a 14 years old, possibly a bit older or younger.

"Maybe it's just a prop, or something that geeks like you, built," huffed the boy, walking away from the door.

"No, I would've heard about it. I think this is the real thing," answered the girl, rushing up to the door.

"You really think the Doctor is real don't you? Can't you see it's just a TV show?"

"In this universe it is. But I bet in another universe the Doctor and the TARDIS are real! This could be the real thing!" excitedly said the girl, trying to look through the windows.

"Come on Rachel its-" but the girl, Rachel cut him off.

"Oh. My. GOD! I think I just saw the Doctor doge out of sight! And…WOW! Is that Donna Noble?" shrieked Rachel.

"Wait. Let me see!" shouted the boy, running up to the window in the door.

))))

A girl's and boy's face suddenly appeared the TARDIS door's window, looking straight at Donna. The pounding of her heart grew faster, and she felt the color drain from her face, as the two teens gazed upon her like some exotic species in a zoo. She immediately ducked out of view. She could feel her heartbeat pulsate in her ears, as she laid on the cold metal floor of the TARDIS. What were they going to do now? thought Donna.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do own…wait. You're right. I really don't own anything. All I have is this box to my name and it doesn't even have a TV!

"_Doctor_," urgently whispered Donna, the grate of the floor pressing into her face.

The Time Lord looked back and put a finger to his lips, silencing her. Then he licked his palms and tried to flatten his hair. After that he pulled off his tie and jacket, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

))))

Suddenly the door opened. Rachel and the boy jumped away as man appeared, blocking the inside of the Police Box with his body.

"Hello, can I help you?" greeted the man cheerily.

The man looked strangely like the Doctor, except for the fact that he had flat hair and no tie and suit jacket. Rachel and the boy stood back, eyes wide with shock.

"Ar-are you t-the Doctor?" questioned Rachel.

"What? No, don't be daft. It's a TV show," answered the man.

"But-but…what about…that?" asked the boy pointing at the blue wooden box that the man just stepped out of.

"Oh, about that…you see it's just a prop. Yeah, just a prop," spoke the man.

"But we looked through the window…we saw the inside of the TARDIS an-and Donna Noble. Right Nicholas?" said Rachel looking at the boy, Nicholas for support.

Nicholas nodded and the man laughed.

"The TARDIS? Donna Noble? From the TV show? You've got to be kidding me right? This is just a normal wooden box," stated the man.

"But-but," stuttered Rachel desperately looking for something to proof what she saw. "Then why were you in there? You, a man that looks very similar if not identical to David Tennant, the guy who plays the tenth Doctor?"

"I was cleaning the inside for a play that takes place in the 60s. And for your information," said the man stepping out of the Police Box and closing the door behind him. "I'm _not_ David Tennant. I just happen to look similar."

"B-but…y-you're…no _wait_…you're right. You can't be him. I must be daft for thinking so…It's impossible…Come on, Rachel, let's stop wasting our time and go," responded Nicholas, starting to walk off.

"No, no…" muttered Rachel shaking her head and refusing to move. "You're lying! You're the Doctor and that's the TARDIS!"

"Come on, Rachel! It's just some random dude with a Police Box. It may be a weird coincidence but it's not the Doctor," urged Nicholas, turning back.

"Nicholas! Don't you see! What are the odds that a guy that looks eerily like the Doctor comes out of a Police Box, which in the show is what the Doctor's TARDIS is disguised as? Open your eyes! This is the _Doctor_!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Rachel, god cool it. I know you're a big fan of Doctor Who, but that don't mean you have to believe that this dude is the Doctor. That's insane."

"But Nicholas, I told you that the Doctor's real in _another_ universe. And this is him!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No-"

"Oy! Both of yah! Shut up!" exclaimed the man.

The two teenagers spun back towards him, their anger at each other radiating off them.

"You," began the man pointing at Rachel. "I'm _not_ the Doctor and this is _not_ the TARDIS. And you," he continued pointing at Nicholas. "Is that any way to treat a lady? Now both of yah," he said turning to both of them. "Get out of here. This is no place for you. It's a beautiful spring day. Go to a park or something. Just go enjoy the day. And stop obsessing about a TV show."

"I'm not obsessing! She is!" retorted Nicholas, pointing at Rachel.

"Hey! I-"

"Stop, will yah! Now go enjoy the day. It was nice meeting the both of you," said the man, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, Rachel. He's right. Let's go," spoke Nicholas taking a deep breath and cooling down his temper.

"But-" piped Rachel.

"Enough already. Let's just go."

Rachel scowled but nodded, the disappointment clear on her face. She'd given up. And with that, both of the teenagers headed out of the alleyway.

))))

Shock took hold of Donna as she watched the Doctor open the door of the TARDIS. What was he doing? she thought. The kids were going to recognize him even without his tie and jacket and flat hair. Had he gone absolutely bonkers?

But she shook away her thoughts as she tried to listen as the Doctor attempted to reason with the two kids, struggling to make them think that whatever they saw in the TARDIS was a figment of their imagination. After a few sentences back and forth, the Doctor stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Donna listened a little longer, trying to find out if it was okay to stand up again. A wire was painfully poking into her side and she eagerly wanted to get up. After a few more seconds, she decided that it was now safe to rise off the floor. As she began to lift herself up, she heard one of the teens yell and she froze, heart pounding in her ears. But the yelling died down and by the time she was once again on her feet, the Doctor came back into the TARDIS.

"They're gone. It was only a couple of teenagers. But next time it could be somebody else. We need to get out of here. _Now_," said the Doctor, putting his jacket and tie back on.

"But…But Doctor-"

"Donna don't. We're getting out of here. Period. The end," spoke the Doctor, cutting off Donna.

"But, Doctor. You said that it would take 8 hours for that thing to charge and after that we can leave. But it hasn't been 8 hours," retorted Donna.

She knew it was no use arguing with him about finding out more about the show, but she knew that he couldn't change the facts. They couldn't leave. Not now, the TARDIS couldn't.

"I'll figure something out. We just have to leave. Who knows who else might see the TARDIS and come to investigate? Thank God it was only two teenagers…" replied the Doctor, moving over to the control panel.

There was some fiddling with wires, the alien sound of the sonic screwdriver, and finally ending with the Doctor hitting the control panel. He couldn't get it started, unless that one thing was charged. Donna wanted to say, 'I told you so', but she didn't have the heart. The Doctor looked tired and frustrated as he leaned against the control panel, breath uneven. There was a hint of desperation in his eyes, desperation to get away from not only this universe but his past, which thanks to this _Doctor Who_ TV show, was rushing back to him.

"Don't worry Doctor. Only a few more hours and we'll be out of here," comforted Donna.

"Yeah…" muttered the Doctor stepping away from the control panel, turning away from Donna while rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, returning it back to its usual messy self.

"So…what are we going to do now?" asked Donna, changing the subject.

"Well…," began the Doctor, spinning back to Donna, voice light again. "There is this one game…"

))))

"What do think you're doing, Rachel?" questioned Nicholas, catching up to his friend.

Rachel had returned to the alleyway, and now was squatting behind a garbage can, staring at the blue Police Box.

"I'm not convinced. That man _is_ the Doctor, and that _is_ the TARDIS. Now get down before they see you," whispered Rachel.

"You're bonkers. Plain bonkers," commented Nicholas, following Rachel's orders and sitting down next to her.

"Then, why are you still here? You're as curious as I am, aren't you?"

"What? No. I just don't want you to get in any crazy situations. I know how you can be."

And with that said, they both sat there in silence with the smell of garbage wafting into their noses, as they stared at that mysterious blue box.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me own no thing, thankyouverymuch. And yes me know me has bad grammer.

Donna was laughing as she watched the Doctor squawk like a chicken. She was laughing so hard that her face was hurting and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Stop it, Doctor! I get it. It's the chicken dance! You can stop now," cried Donna, clutching her hurting stomach.

The Doctor turned to her and gave her one last squawk, making Donna double over as her laughter increase, and then stopped his dancing. He was smiling while Donna got control of herself and ceased her giggles.

"That's a good game, Doctor. I haven't laughed that hard in forever," said Donna, finally gaining control and looking at the Doctor, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Knew you'd like it. Made up by America's George Washington when he was only ten. 'Course I've added some modern tweaks to it," commented the Doctor, leaning against the control consul face beaming.

Good, thought Donna. He's feeling better. She had a feeling that he not only played that game for her enjoyment, but also for his.

However once the excitement of the game finally wore off, an uncomfortable silence began, making the smiles on both of their faces fade. The Doctor ended up turning back to the control panel, fiddling with a certain group of green buttons, while Donna stared around the TARDIS, searching for something else to do.

"So, how much time did that game take up?" questioned Donna.

"Probably an hour," answered the Doctor.

"And 5 more to go…" muttered Donna more to herself then to the Doctor.

Her eyes then drifted over to the _Doctor Who_ magazine, which was lying on the floor where the Doctor had dropped it when the kids had knocked. She picked it up, staring at the cover once more. And just like before a feeling of nausea washed over her as she gazed upon the actor that played the Doctor. The man was wearing the same pinstriped brown suit, long trench coat, and converse as the Time Lord standing near her. It was an uncanny likeness, probably exact copy, and that just made Donna even more nauseas. This was not right. The Doctor's life shouldn't be a TV show. It just shouldn't.

But before she could ponder upon the topic even more, a scream suddenly sounded outside. Without a moment's hesitation the Doctor and Donna bounded out of the TARDIS to see what had made the person scream.

Outside there was the girl and boy from before, standing back in terror. Though it wasn't them they were staring at, but the tall gray snarling alien that was coming straight towards the two poor teenagers. Donna didn't have a chance to assess the situation, before the Doctor spoke to her.

"Donna, go back inside the TARDIS," ordered the Doctor firmly.

"Oi, I'm more than bloody capable of helping you," replied Donna.

Just then the alien took one big swipe at the teenagers, flinging the boy into the garbage cans and causing the girl to scream even louder. They needed to do something _now_. Donna motioned to go and help them, but the Doctor held her back.

"Donna, go back inside the TARDIS. They haven't seen you yet and I'd like to keep it that way. There are already suspicious of me, and if they see us together then they'll know who we are and I really don't want a bunch of fanfare right now. Now _go_, Donna," urgently whispered the Donna, pushing her towards the TARDIS and heading off to help the kids.

Donna glared at the Doctor, but respected his wishes and went inside the TARDIS, deciding that it was best not to argue with the Doctor at this exact moment. But when she stepped across the threshold, she closed the door to a crack. She then watched the scene unfold, ready if she needed to step in and help. There was no way she was leaving the Doctor alone without backup.

))))

Rachel and Nicholas had been sitting behind the garbage cans for little less than an hour. Nicholas had complained a few times, threatening to leave his friend, but each time he stayed with her for reasons only known to him. Rachel, on the other hand, stayed put and stared at the Police Box the whole time, thoughts obviously circling her head.

It was about an hour later when they heard footsteps behind them. Nicholas turned to look, but Rachel ignored the sound and continued to gaze at the blue box.

"Rachel…" worriedly whispered Nicholas, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"What is it Nicholas?" responded Rachel, irritated and turning to look at Nicholas behind her.

"Look at that man," quietly said Nicholas pointing at man who had stopped right at the entryway of the alley.

Rachel followed her friend's gaze and watched as the man, who was pale in color and wearing jeans and a T-shirt, start to jerk. He was moving about like something was hurting him.

"Do you think he's having a seizer?" questioned Nicholas.

But before Rachel could say anything in response the man suddenly began to morph. His figure grew taller, his limps stretched out, his skin turned gray and his hair disappeared, his head widened and lengthened, claws stared to form on his hands, and sharp teeth grew in his mouth. The thing that once was a man, started to walk into the alleyway, face contorted in obvious pain. It was then that the creature spotted the two teenagers. It turned towards them and bared its teeth. Before she knew what she was doing, Rachel screamed.

Nicholas on the other hand simply stood up, dragging his friend with him, and tried to find a way to get away from the thing. Unfortunately, it was blocking the only exit. The two started to back away from the creature, not even noticing that they were heading towards the Police Box they had been looking at, or that two people had suddenly burst out of it. All they were focused on was getting away from the thing which was heading straight towards them. It roared and swiped at Rachel and Nicholas, causing the male of the two to go flying towards the wall.

"Nicholas!" exclaimed Rachel as her friend landed on the garbage cans which had previously hid them, causing them to topple over with a big clash.

She couldn't go to him, for the thing was blocking her way. There was panic on her face as it once again raised its arm to take another big swipe at her. But suddenly, there was a high pitch whistling coming behind her. The sound was so high that it could barely be hear by Rachel's human ears.

The creature reared up and howled in pain. As the whistling continued the thing began to retreat. Rachel turned back to find the source of the whistling and found the odd man from before, the one that looked like David Tennant. Only this time, he was wearing a tie, suit jacket and his hair didn't look as flat. In face he looked exactly like the Doctor on _Doctor Who_. He was blowing into a round white whistle where the high pitch whistling was originating from. Rachel stared at the man in disbelief. But before she could say anything, the thing that she thought was gone, roared again and pounced at the man.

))))

Donna watched the Doctor pull out a whistle from his suit jacket pocket (accidently pulling out some Roman coins and peacock feathers along the way), and being to blow the whistle. He did this in such a calm manner, that if Donna didn't know any better she would've thought that he was just whistling for the fun of it. The whistle let out a high pitch note, so high that it could barely be heard. But it made the alien roar in pain and begin to back away, so it must be doing something, thought Donna.

The girl turned to face the Doctor, and when her eyes fell upon him, her expression lit up in disbelief. Donna tried to understand what she was feeling, finding a TV character suddenly saving your life, but before she could do that, the Doctor stopped whistling to take a breath and during that brief silence the alien suddenly let out a roar and pounced at the Time Lord.

Fortunately, the Doctor was able to doge the alien, but he managed to drop the whistle. It slid across the concrete floor to the opposite end of the alleyway. Then the alien, finding that he didn't hit his target, turned around and headed towards the Doctor again.

Without giving a moment's hesitation, Donna leaped out of the TARDIS and grabbed the whistle. She picked it up and blew as hard as she could a second before the alien stabbed the Doctor with one of its long, sharp claws.

She could feel the girl's eyes on her as she continued to blow the whistle, sending the alien writhing in pain. She ignored her gaze and focused on getting the alien away from them and the Doctor. Donna could feel her cheeks growing red and her oxygen-lacking brain beginning to give out. She needed to take a breath soon, but if she did that she would have to stop blowing the whistle and that could put them all in danger. So Donna held out for a few more seconds, until the alien was safely around the corner and out of sight, until she allowed herself to take a breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who do you think I would be posting this on this site where I can make no money off it? I would be a complete idiot. And for your information, I'm not.

The silence that followed seemed long and tense, even though it was only probably a few seconds long. Donna could feel the girl's eyes on her as her lungs tried to pay the oxygen debt that was caused from her refusing to breathe while blowing the whistle. Donna didn't want to return the girl's gaze. She could only imagine what was going through the girl's mind, and it only made her nauseas thinking about it. It wasn't until a groan sounded from the boy did the girl finally tore her gaze away from Donna. The companion sighed in relief, she was starting to feel like a rare animal in a zoo and that wasn't pleasant.

When Donna finally looked up, she saw the girl rushing over to her friend, who was lying in a heap of garbage cans and the garbage they contained. In the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor hesitate just for a moment, before going to help the teenage boy. The Doctor's must not be really comfortable with this situation, observed Donna. He normally never hesitates.

"Nicholas? Are you okay?" worriedly asked the girl as she got to her friend and crouched down next to him.

The boy only moaned in return. Donna began to head to towards the teenagers, just as the Doctor reached them.

"Nicholas. Nicholas! Can you hear me?" questioned the Doctor, bending down over the boy and snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

The boy, Nicholas moaned again, but this time he slightly moved his head, a sign that he was responding. When Donna reached the group, she crouched down next to the Doctor. A brief glance at Donna from the girl and another moan and movement from Nicholas later, the boy finally opened his eyes. The teenager's jet black hair faintly shone in the spring sun and his blue eyes roamed the group with a confused look in them.

"Nicholas? Are you okay?" repeated the girl, lightly touching Nicholas's arm.

Donna suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the two teenagers as she imagined herself in the girl's shoes. The girl looked like she cared for Nicholas greatly.

"Rachel?" weakly answered Nicholas.

"'ello. You okay?" asked the girl, Rachel, sounding a little less worried.

"Um…" muttered Nicholas, sitting up. "Oh God, my head…" He rubbed the back of his skull, face turned towards Rachel, not noticing Donna or the Doctor.

"You probably just bumped you head when you were thrown back. Are you dizzy or anything? Does anything else hurt?" questioned the Doctor.

"No-" but Nicholas's words stopped as he turned to face the Time Lord. His expression suddenly turned into one of pure bewilderment. His hand dropped from his head. "Uh…Uh…" Nicholas seemed at a loss for words.

Donna felt her stomach churn at the notion of the thoughts that were probably going through the teenage boy's head. She just wanted to end his staring and get on with it.

"Oi, he asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer it?" demanded Donna.

The second the words left her mouth, she realized that was the wrong thing to do. Now he was not staring at the Doctor but her and that made her feel even worse. She almost wished that they had landed in a universe where they killed people with hair; that would've been less torturous.

"I must be dreaming…" whispered Nicholas more to himself then to the others.

"You're not," stated the Doctor.

Nicholas turned back to the Doctor, a questioning look in his eye.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rachel, speaking for all of them.

"I mean that…Come on. You're smart. You can guess can't yah?" answered the Doctor, a note of darkness in his voice.

"You mean…that-that-" stuttered Nicholas.

"-that you're really the Doctor, that she's really Donna Noble, and that that Police Box really is the TARDIS?" guessed Rachel with a glint of hope in her grey eyes.

"Yah," softly spoke the Doctor.

His face was blank. He was putting on his best poker face for these two human teenagers, but Donna could see that within his worn eyes that there was something, some deep dark emotion whirling in there. It was at times like these that Donna wondered what exactly he had seen to make that emotion forever present and almost always masked by another cheerier feeling. She knew about Rose and Martha, but what about the companions before them? And what about his experiences before he started 'traveling'? But now a new question popped up in her head, one that only a few hours ago she would never have thought of. What was exactly was shown in the TV show, _Doctor Who_? And was it something that the Doctor never expected to tell or show anyone?

"This cannot be happening…" whispered Nicholas, still in shock from the Doctor's conformation.

"I knew it!" suddenly exclaimed Rachel, punching the air and starling everyone. "I knew you were the Doctor the moment you stepped out of that Police Box! I knew it just had to be you! I told you so, Nicholas! I told you so! Ha, ha! So…so, you guys are really from a different universe? One where there really is cybermen, and Time Lords, and all that freaky alien stuff?"

The girl was practically jumping up and down with excitement. There was light and joy in her grey eyes and her pale skinned face. Her short mousey brown hair bobbed as her whole body moved with happy nervousness. She seemed too excited and joyful for Donna taste. There was something not quite right with the whole thing. She felt like one of those reality stars that everyone knew everything about them. It just didn't sit right with her.

"Now, Rachel…Rachel…Rachel!" exclaimed Nicholas, trying to get his friend's attention. "Please, just-oh, my head…" The teenager grimaced as he began to rub the back of his head again.

"Nicholas, look at me," ordered the Doctor.

The boy obeyed. A silence followed as the Doctor inspected him. Rachel was still as giddy as before, but obviously had no idea what to say next. Donna was glad that the girl wasn't geeking out about their lives on _Doctor Who_, but she still found the silence uncomfortable.

"So, what was that thing that attacked us?" asked Nicholas, breaking the silence.

"Probably a Teravor. Extremely sensitive creatures. It was most likely unnerved by the presence of so many things from a different universe. Different universal signatures and stuff like that. They're usually very calm beings, but when something bothers them, it _really_ bothers them. But I could be wrong, though. This isn't my universe," stated the Doctor, finishing inspecting Nicholas. "You've got a minor concussion, by the way, but you should be fine."

"You're saying an _alien_ attacked us?" questioned Nicholas.

"Well, duh! Aliens aren't just something of sic-fi, Nicholas! Plus do you really think that the Earth is the only life giving planet in the universe?" said Rachel.

"Well…uh…um…" stuttered Nicholas.

"Yah. I thought so."

There was more silence, and this time the tension in the air was almost tangible. It really only lasted a few seconds, but to Donna it felt like a few hours. The teens were staring at her and the Doctor, not sure what to say. And the Doctor and Donna where trying not to meet the teenagers' stares, also not sure what to say. The only reason why the silence broke so soon was because a car zoomed down the street adjacent to the alleyway. The sound of the car's passing seemed to shake them all out of their uncomfortable trances.

"Well…um…" stammered the Doctor, taking in a deep breath.

"So…what is…" said Rachel, cutting off the Doctor before he could say anything else.

"Oh no…I know what you're going to say," began the Doctor getting up, his voice strong. "I'm not in the mood for fanfare right now. We only came out to get that Teravor away from you, and now it's gone, we'd best be going. Come on, Donna. Let's go back to the TARDIS."

Donna couldn't be more eager to follow the Doctor's orders. She didn't want fanfare, as much as the Doctor. Yet, there was still a little voice inside her head that begged her to stay and ask questions, to find out if _Doctor Who_ was exactly like the Doctor's life, and if so what it had to do with her. But for the moment, she ignored that voice and walked with the Doctor towards the TARDIS.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Rachel desperately, standing up. "Y-you can't go!"

Neither of the travelers responded to the teenager; they just kept on walking.

"C-come on! Please! Wh-what if…the Teravor came back! Huh? What would happen? You said it was sensitive to things from a different universe. What if you guys upset another one? It could hurt someone! There's a busy shopping crowd out there, you know! People could be hurt, or even killed! Doctor?"

At that comment, the Time Lord stopped walking. He didn't look back or say anything, he just stopped.

"Doctor?" whispered Donna, as she came up to his side. "What are we going to do?"

She had heard Rachel, and that Teravor that had attacked them did look like it could kill and probably would have if it wasn't for that the Doctor's whistle. The Doctor never just let's people die, if he had any say in the matter, or if it wasn't some fixed point in time or something like that. Now that Rachel had brought up the point that it was possible that they could set off a Teravor, which could kill someone, what were they going to do now? Donna's stomach churned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wonderful news people! I just got the rights for Doctor Who! Now, my fanfic it actually going to be turned into a real episode, even though both David Tennant and Catherine Tate are both off the show. Yeah!..._right_. Not going to happen. If you thought that was real, you really shouldn't have kids. We already have enough stupid people in the world; we don't need more.

The Doctor heaved a tired and quiet sigh, the gears clearly working hard in his head. And then he took a step forward and headed into the TARDIS. Confused, Donna followed, leaving the awestruck teenagers behind them.

"Doctor? W-what are we going to do?" questioned Donna.

It was unlike him to just walk away from saving someone, anyone. What happened to him? Had the TV show affected him that much? And more importantly did it have to do with what he read in the _Doctor Who_ magazine?

The Time Lord didn't answer her. Instead he had moved to the back of the TARDIS and started digging around, obviously looking for something.

"Doctor?" spoke Donna, a little louder. "What are you doing?"

Again, no answer.

"Oi, Earth to spaceman!" exclaimed Donna moving towards him.

"Here," spoke the Doctor, offhandedly throwing her a wad of fabric and then continuing digging. "See if that fits yah."

Donna caught it and took a look at what he'd just handed her. It was an overlarge black sweatshirt with the words _Don't Mess With Texas_ written in white on the front. But before she could ask why he had given this to her, the Doctor stood up, an American Football T-shirt in his hand.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, turning towards Donna, a painted smile on his face.

"What the heck? Why do you have that tourist crap? And why did you give me this sweatshirt? And what in the world are you going with this?" asked Donna, holding up the sweatshirt questioningly.

"We're going as tourists. American tourists to be precise," answered the Doctor, taking off his jacket and tie.

"_Why_?"

The Doctor could be crazy, but there were times that he could be just a little too unpredictable and random that even Donna would question his sanity.

"Well...," began the Doctor, unbuttoning his shirt. "We can't exactly stay here can we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…," spoke the Doctor pivoting on his foot to turn away as he changed from his original shirt to the American Football T-shirt. "…Rachel was right…we can't stay here. As much as I would like to. So…we have to make ourselves look the least like ourselves as possible and get away from the TARDIS. Just for a few more hours."

And suddenly it all clicked. They had to get away from the TARDIS because of the Teravors and possibly other aliens that could be upset by the high concentration of things from a different universe, and in order to get away, they had to disguise themselves so as not to be recognized. It made so much sense that Donna wondered why she didn't see it before. She then began to pull on the sweatshirt as the Doctor looked for more tourist gear they could wear.

))))

When they finally stepped out of the TARDIS, anyone would be hard pressed to recognize them as the characters from _Doctor Who_. Donna was wearing her hair in a pony-tail with a baseball cap on, the sweatshirt, some jeans and track shoes. The Doctor was wearing another baseball cap, the T-shirt, jeans, and his converse.

Donna looked over at the Doctor and for the millionth time reeled at the oddity of him in something other than a brown or blue suit and his trench coat. He was right; no one was going to think he was the Doctor. Unless…

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rachel.

Donna grimaced as the teenager bounded over to them. Against her goodwill, she almost wished that Rachel had been killed or hurt or at least scared away. She would've been gone, that's for sure. Like the Doctor, she didn't want the fanfare. It made her uncomfortable, and begin to question that magazine again. And that was something she didn't want at the moment.

"For a second I thought you'd ignore me. But then you came out and…wow! Nice disguises," said Rachel reaching them. "But you'll still have to be careful. Someone could recognize you as David Tennant or Catherine Tate. Wouldn't it be weird if you met the real David Tennant or Catherine Tate? I mean…"

Donna tuned her out as Rachel continued talk. God, this girl can babble, thought Donna. She's as bad as the Doctor. But at least the Doctor says something of interest…

"Yeah…," began the Doctor, cutting the teenager off with hands in pockets. "We're trying to avoid that situation. And…we really should get farther away from the TARDIS. I don't know how many Teravors are in this universe…and shouldn't you be taking care of your friend?"

With that the Doctor began to walk past Rachel, heading towards the mouth of the alleyway. Donna followed, eager to get away from the teenager.

"Oh, he's fine. Aren't you Nicholas?" called out Rachel, bouncing after them.

"Yep," spoke Nicholas, leaning against the wall and looking out at the street.

"I told Nicholas to keep watch. We can't have someone finding the TADRIS, can we? You know there are crazier fans than me out there," cheerily stated Rachel.

How could anyone be crazier than her? thought Donna. But then her mind wondered to her universe and the insane fans of popular shows. The ones that would stalk the actors, or kill to get a tissue the actor(s) had used, or something of that nature. Maybe, there were fans like those for _Doctor Who_. A shiver ran down Donna's spine, as butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Good to know, but the TARDIS can take care of itself," offhandedly said the Doctor, still striding away from the girl and the TARDIS.

"Oh, I know. I've seen all the episodes. Though, I don't really know if they're true to you or not…but its better safe than sorry, right?" spoke Rachel, bouncing like a bunny with excitement. "Speaking of which…you're-"

"Oh, no. I said I didn't want any fanfare. So, please…," began the Doctor, not even looking at Rachel. "Okay, Donna, when we get out there, I'm John Smith. Got me?"

"Oh, I won't go by that if you ask me," said Rachel before Donna could even state her reply. "John Smith's still a pretty common name, but with your face, you'd be safer going with something else like….James Cox or something like that."

"Well, we didn't ask for your opinion," snapped Donna.

This girl was really getting on her nerves. Normally, she would have had a little more slack for someone like Rachel, but under the set of circumstances, Donna had a very short fuse for the girl. Yep, Donna would feel a lot better when they are away from this babbling teenager.

"Rachel, will you stop. Can't you see that it could be uncomfortable for them? Imagine if you suddenly found out that every one of your moves was made into a TV show for the world to see? How would it make you feel if some fan was suddenly gibbering about your life?" spoke Nicholas meeting them as they reached the mouth of the alleyway.

Rachel slowed, her bounce disappearing. "Um…"

"I thought so," commented Nicholas, walking along side them.

From that point on, Rachel remained silent as they walked out onto the street. Oh, thank god, thought Donna. He got her to shut up. Thank you, Nicholas. Respect for the boy was flowering in her mind.

Another wave of the delicious smell of the fish and chip stall washed over them and Donna's stomach growled. She had forgotten how hungry she had been. She was tempted to ask the Doctor if they could get some food, but then stopped herself. That wouldn't be wise. They're supposed to stay hidden, and marching up the fish and chip stall wouldn't be the best thing. Plus, the news stall owner was still there, and he might recognize one of them. So for now, Donna hid her hungry away, and turned towards the Doctor, who had stopped to look around.

"Okay, _John_, what are we going to do?" questioned Donna, making sure to show that she wasn't taking Rachel's advice.

"Well we could go somewhere crowded, but there's the risk that we could be recognized. And we could go somewhere secluded, but there's the risk that someone could become suspicious of us," said the Doctor, surveying the street which was as crowded as when Donna had come out only an hour before.

"Oh! Can't you just make those keys you did that one time with Martha and-"

"Rachel! Can't you just keep your mouth shut?" spoke Nicholas, cutting off his friend before she could finish whatever she was saying.

"Well, _sorry_. I was just trying to help," retorted Rachel turning on Nicholas.

"You can help by stop acting like a total _Doctor Who_ nerd! You heard what he said. He didn't want any fanfare."

"I'm _not_ a nerd!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yah, you did!"

Donna tuned out the two arguing teenagers, what Rachel said echoing in her mind. _…those keys you did that one time with Martha… _What did she mean by that? What keys? What time with Martha? Did what Rachel say even happen to the Doctor in her universe? Donna looked at the Time Lord. He was acting like nothing had happened, looking around at the street around them. But Donna could tell that he was slightly tense, that Rachel's suggestion had affected him in some way. She could only imagine what was going through his mind right now.

"Doc-I mean John," began Donna, correcting herself. "What did Rachel mean when she said something about keys and Martha?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to find someplace to go," answered the Doctor.

Donna looked back at the bickering teenagers. They were now fighting about something that happened sometime in the past, not that she cared. Then it suddenly hit her. The two's argument was reaching a point when they were literally blinded with anger towards each other (Donna had learned from experience many times before). In a few moments, she and the Doctor could just walk away and Rachel and Nicholas wouldn't notice.

"_John_," whispered Donna.

"What?" asked the Doctor, looking back at his companion.

Donna motioned her head towards the two teenagers and raised her eyebrow in a question. The Doctor looked over at the squabbling kids then back at her and nodded. The travelers quietly and quickly began to stroll away from Rachel and Nicholas. A few moments later they were out of sight and swallowed by the crowd of Easter shoppers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Really? I've never really gotten why we have to put that "we own nothing." It makes no sense. Obviously if we post it on here, we're not going to make money off this or say that we're the author or screenwriter. Because do you really think that the author or screenwriter would post something on this site?

"So, are you going to tell me about those keys, Rachel was talking about?" questioned Donna.

They had ended up in a park; one was very similar to the park Donna played in as a child actually. The gorgeous day had caused the place to be populated with a variety people. There were lovers underneath shady trees with a picnic at their feet. There were old folks feeding pigeons or playing ancient board or card games. There were toddlers and kids alike on the playground with their watchful parents sitting on the benches nearby. There were runners and bicyclists packing most of the paths. But thanks to the large area the park covered, the crowds were sparse enough that they would hide Donna and the Doctor, but at the same time allow them some solitude. Right now they were sitting at a picnic table near a small lake filled with quacking ducks.

"Do you remember the day the Harold Saxon became prime minster?" questioned the Doctor facing Donna, but mind obviously not completely there. "Ah…who am I kidding?" he began again, turning away. "You didn't even notice the Cybermen and Darleks, why would I think you'd known anything about politics?"

"Oi! I don't miss everything!" exclaimed Donna.

"Mention one time."

"Uh…okay. You got me. I think I was in Scotland looking for the Loch Ness monster when that happened. Thought, you'd be there for some reason. I was staying in this little inn, they didn't have electricity, yet alone TV. So of course I knew nothing of the election, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Donna thought back to that period of time, that lonely period of traveling, searching for any sign of the Doctor, for any sign of the opportunity that she missed. Not having enough money to afford anything nice, she normally had stayed in old cheap inns that most of the time barely had running water. The inn in Scotland was no exception.

"The Loch Ness monster, seriously, Donna?" asked the Doctor turning back to her, an eyebrow raised.

"What? I was getting desperate."

"You didn't find anything, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind that, you wanted to know about the keys right?" spoke the Doctor, voice turning slightly darker as he looked away towards the miniature lake. "Well, long story short Martha, another friend, and I became Britain's most wanted because of Harold Saxon. His real name was the Master, by the way. But that doesn't really matter right now. Anyway, I had used our copies of the keys to the TARDIS and some bits and pieces of other stuff to make it so that the wearer of the key had a perception filter on them. To the help with the blending in and not getting caught kind of stuff."

He said this all fairly fast, like he wanted it all over and done with. Yet again, the Doctor usually explained things fairly fast, so it wasn't really new. But there something in his voice, in his body language that told Donna that he was uncomfortable, uncomfortable about talking about this stuff in this universe, uncomfortable in jeans and a T-shirt instead of his suit, and just uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Do you think that was what Rachel was alluding to when she talk about the keys and Martha?" questioned Donna.

"Maybe…probably…I hope not," answered the Doctor.

"Because that would mean that _Doctor Who_ is really the story of your travels and that it's true," said Donna, filling in the blank.

"Or at least some of the show is true. That puts us in even more danger, you know Donna. We need to stay hidden and leave the moment we can."

Donna nodded. There was no use arguing with him in this stage of the game. Of course there was still a little part of her that was curious about the show. Like if the show is true, why wasn't the actress that played her on the cover with this David Tennant? Who was that other woman on the cover with him? What did the news stall owner mean by the character of Donna was gone from the show? There were other questions of course, but Donna just pushed them in the back of her mind, knowing that she'll probably never find out the answers thanks to the Doctor being so wary.

Come to think of it. This was the first time Donna had ever seen the Doctor this wary and hesitant about anything. Except for maybe that one time in Pompeii, but even then the Doctor was a little more freewheeling then he was now. That's when the answer stuck her; this was a different universe where there could possibly be a show about the life and times of the Doctor. No wonder the Doctor was wary, anyone in his position would be. Plus, there was the added fact that he'd been a different universe before and according to what Donna could find out, it hadn't exactly been the best thing that could happen to him.

Donna sighed. There was just too much to think about. She wished they could be at the alien beach of Carver right now. Some sun tanning would do her good.

That was when a scream echoed throughout the park. It wasn't a scream of children playing cops and robbers or anything like that. It was more of a terrified, blood curdling scream that chilled Donna to the very bone.

Both of the travelers suddenly sat up and looked towards the source of the scream. Groups of people were equally running towards the source and running away. Whatever had happened, it sure was something important. Another scream sounded and Donna turned towards the Doctor, as he looked at her. There was some hesitation in his eyes, but he did get up and start running towards the source, Donna close behind.

))))

"I can't believe, you let them get away," stated Rachel.

"Look who's talking. You were the one that made them want to leave, what with all your fan girl comments and excitement. You basically scared them away," replied Nicholas hotly.

"I…uh…," stuttered Rachel as she let out a scream of frustration.

They were currently on the hunt for the Doctor and Donna, and were not having much success. By the time they had stopped arguing and noticed that the two were gone, it had been 10 minutes, and by Nicholas's calculations, the travelers could be anywhere. The two teenagers had checked the street to no avail, and were now checking a nearby park.

And it didn't help that trying to find the Doctor and Donna was turning out to be harder than they first thought. They had seen tons of people in baseball caps, and even a few in American football T-shirts, but none were Donna or the Doctor. Both of the teenagers had short fuses by this time. There was also the fact that there were a lot of people in the huge park, everyone from moms to lovers, from children to senior citizens. This was not going to be easy.

Nicholas and Rachel were walking along a crowded path, when a woman fell off her bike and start to jerk about. People stopped and crowded around, as others took out their cell phones to call an ambulance. The woman looked like she was having a seizer. Nicholas tried to step forward to see get a closer look, but Rachel held him back.

"No, Nicholas. Remember the other Teravor and how he looked like he was having a seizer. She could be another Teravor," whispered Rachel.

"Oh don't be-" but before Nicholas could say anything else, someone in the crowd screamed.

))))

When Donna and the Doctor got there, people were running about hysterically, most of them screaming along the way. Children were crying as their parents hastily carried them away. Meanwhile, others just left their bikes where they were and ran for their lives. It was quickly turning into chaos. And people had a reason to be so panicky, for after all there was a Teravor howling in pain and hitting everything that was in close proximity of it. But that wasn't what made Donna's stomach churn. It was the fact that she had just spotted Nicholas and Rachel, the last two people on Earth that she wanted to see at the moment, in the middle of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Did you know that _Doctor Who_ is real? Really, it's real. That's why they have a TV show about it all, because if they didn't then people would think all the alien stuff happening in London was real and not part of some TV show. That's why there are rights to it, because they don't want people to run after the Doctor and look for UNIT. And that's why I don't have the rights, because all of that is not true.

"Doc-I mean John, what are we going to do?" asked Donna.

She knew it was a silly question to ask, but in this situation where anyone of these panicking people could recognize them at any moment, it turned into a sensible thing to ask. The Doctor looked at her, indecision in his eye. He then turned away, reached in his pocket, and pulled out the whistle from before.

"Oi! Rachel!" exclaimed the Doctor, voice barely heard in the chaos. Despite this, the teenager still looked up and straight at the Doctor. "Catch!" the Doctor yelled, as he threw the whistle to her.

))))

Nicholas and Rachel stayed where they were, or really Rachel made Nicholas stay with her, as people ran about in a mass panic.

"Oh, come on, Rachel. Let's get out of here!" said Nicholas, having to yell over the screams of the crowd to be heard.

"No!" Rachel yelled back, her eyes scanning the chaos. "The Doctor will be here. He never runs away from a scream."

"Rachel! We're going to get killed! If not from the Teravor, from the crowd!" replied Nicholas.

The people of the park were in a state of pure madness, running and screaming everywhere, pushing people to the ground to get away and some were even snapping pictures of the Teravor for internet propaganda. The alien had already injured, maybe killed a few people and the stream of others running away was getting harder and harder to resist. If they didn't move soon, they were going to get pushed down and trampled by the crowd.

Nicholas was just about ready to pull Rachel away with him, when someone called her name. Both of the teenagers looked up. On the other side of the panic, were the Doctor and Donna. Suddenly the Doctor threw the whistle from before towards them. Rachel ran, caught it and, not wasting any time at all, blew the whistle.

))))

Rachel caught the whistle and began to blow. Just like last time, the barely audible high pitched noise caused the Teravor to roar in pain and back away. Nearby dogs howled and dragged their masters, wanting to get make the distance between them and the whistle as great as possible. People all around slowed and stopped running to see what was happening.

As Rachel continued blowing the whistle, people started to whisper things like, "Is that a dog whistle?" "What is she doing?" "Why is she doing that?" "Who is she?" "Why is that thing acting that way?" Some were even filming Rachel with their cell phones, probably planning to put it on the internet for conspiracy theorists to preach about.

Meanwhile, the Teravor continued to roar and back away, but unlike last time, it didn't have a corner to run behind, so it just backed and backed and backed farther away, slowly returning to its human form with every step.

Donna now understood why the Doctor had thrown Rachel the whistle. If either one of them were blowing that thing, they would be the ones being filmed and there would be at least somebody that would think they were actors from _Doctor Who_, or even the Doctor and Donna. That would cause a scene that that of course wouldn't be the best thing in the world right now.

When the Teravor had completely turned back into its human form and collapsed unconscious on the ground, Rachel finally stopped blowing the whistle. Gasping for air, Nicholas ran over to her, but Donna didn't see what happened next, for the crowds of people that were only a moment ago running in panic, were running over to the unconscious Teravor and Rachel to see for themselves what had just happened. Donna strained her neck to try to make out the two teenagers over the mass of people, but before she could spot them, the Doctor started pulling on her arm.

"Come on, Donna. Let's get out of here," the Doctor whispered.

Donna nodded and followed the Doctor away from the hoard of people with their capturing cell phones and chattering mouths. The Doctor led her to a street adjacent to the park, careful to walk well around the crowd. His stride was heavy and his pace was fast. Donna had to almost run to keep up with him.

"Hey, where are we going?" she questioned.

The Doctor suddenly stopped. Donna nearly by-past him, but thankfully turned back and looked, as the Doctor scanned the area. There was an almost desperate look in his eye, but that was mostly masked by the determination that basically shone off him.

"Ah! A library! Why didn't I see that before?" abruptly exclaimed the Doctor, almost making Donna jump in surprise. "Best place to hide on a gorgeous day! No one will be there. Except for maybe some book worms, but they have their noses so deep in their books that I doubt they will notice us."

He was babbling, in his fast-talking eccentric way. Donna was relieved that the Doctor was at least trying to be his normal corky self despite the situation. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that this wasn't a normal outing with the crazy Time Lord, and it appeared in his body language and hidden deep within his complicated eyes. It was then that the two travelers, without a moment to spare, headed towards the library seeking safety and sanctuary.

))))

The two teenagers had somehow managed to escape the mass of people and their clicking cell phones, by blending into the crowd and emerging from the other side. By the time they were finally able to run away from the park, police had started to show up to find out what the commotion was all about while there were shouts of "Where was the girl with the whistle?" The teenagers did reach the street though, leaving the hubbub caused by the Teravor behind them, and now wondering what to do next.

"Come on. To the library," ordered Rachel.

"Why?" questioned Nicholas.

"Because that's where the Doctor and Donna will be; I saw them head off in that direction and the library's the only place they could've gone to. Now come on. Let's go," answered Rachel, certainty in her voice.

Nicholas nodded and followed Rachel towards the building.

))))

The Doctor was right. The library was nearly empty, and the people that were there were so deep into whatever they were reading or studying that they didn't even look up as they walked in. The building was two stories of shelf upon shelf of books of every shape, size, and genre. The place smelt of dust and paper, but at nowhere near the intensity of largest library in the universe.

That little comparison caused Donna's mind wonder over again to what the woman at the planet-big library had said about her. "I'm so sorry," she had said. What did that mean? thought Donna. There was dread curling up in her stomach at the thought, and the added questions from the _Doctor Who_ magazine didn't help.

"Please sign in," absentmindedly spoke a man.

Donna looked around and saw it was coming from the librarian behind the front counter. He was fairly young as librarians go, probably in his early 30's. The guy had thinning mousey brown hair as thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose. He was looking at something on his ancient computer and barely seemed to be paying an attention to them.

"Please, its library policy. Everyone needs to sign in, doesn't matter if you're only going to be here for a few minutes, you need to sign your name," repeated the librarian, pushing a clipboard and its accompanying pencil across the counter towards them.

Donna looked at the Doctor, wondering what they were going to do. The Time Lord shrugged, and headed towards the counter, signing in with a rushed flourish. He gave Donna a warning look before she went to sign her name. Looking down at the paper, she noticed that "John Smith" was written very messily at the top. Making a mental note and following the Doctor's lead, she signed her name as "Mary Jones".

The librarian looked up from the computer as Donna finished, and his eyes widened in confusion at the sight of them. He quickly looked at the clipboard and back at the Doctor and Donna, a perplexed look in his eye.

"You know you guys look like the two from…oh my god! You are, aren't yah? You're David Tennant and Catherine Tate!" exclaimed the librarian, eye's gleaming with excitement.

Donna's heart started to pound and unease was turning into sharks that seemed to be eating her from the inside out, making her nauseas as hell. She didn't like the enthusiasm in the librarian's eye. It was not right. Not right at all.

"Oh no, no," spoke the Doctor, stepping up. "We're not-"

"There you two are!"

Donna twirled around and Doctor stopped talking as Rachel and Nicholas stepped into the library.

"We've been looking for you two," stated Rachel, strolling up to Donna, a smile on her face and a light in her eye.

"Y-you know David Tennant and Catherine Tate?" asked the librarian in a state of utter bewilderment.

"What?" said Rachel turning to the librarian. "Oh, no. They're my uh…American cousins. 2nd cousins actually. They don't even know what _Doctor Who_ is."

"But…t-they look so much like-"

"I can assure that they are not. Sorry to disappoint, mate. Now come on, you two," continued Rachel with a corky smile on that could match the Doctor's. "You said you wanted to look for this book. Let's go look for it."

And with that Rachel confidently led the way up the stairs to the second floor of the library. Donna and the Doctor followed, eager to get away from the librarian whose eyes stayed on them until they were well out of sight and behind walls and walls of books.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you really think about it, no one really 'owns' anything, but basically all idea are reused and recycled, by some short of psychic connection that the human race has, i.e. the collective unconscious. So I really don't 'own' Doctor Who. But nobody else does either…

Author's note: This is just a reminder: In Donna's universe its 2008, and in our universe it's 2009. This information might come in handy later on. Oh, and the biography mentioned in this chapter is a real biography…but I haven't read it. The context is based on internet research alone, so don't quote me on what I say about the book. The only thing that is fact about the book is the title.

"That was a close one, eh?" said Rachel, a smile on her face and joy in her grey eyes.

The way the girl acted, reminded Donna of a distant cousin she only met once when she was ten. They were all playing some sort of game, and the girl was hopping up and down because it was her favorite game or something like that. Whatever it was, Donna had instantly deiced that she didn't like the girl, and Rachel was no different.

Despite her feelings about the girl, there was still some part of Donna that forced her to put herself in teenager's shoes. _Doctor Who_ was obviously her favorite show, and no doubt she imagined herself as a companion of the Doctor's at some point or another. This whole situation was probably her dream come true. It was understandable that she would act this way. But no matter how much Donna tried to tell herself that she probably would be acting the same if she was in Rachel's position, she still couldn't get over the fact that all of that shouldn't be happening. _Doctor Who_ shouldn't be a TV show that people like Rachel obsess about. She and the Doctor shouldn't be in this universe. Therefore this whole situation shouldn't be happening. Yet it was and there was no escaping it.

They had ended up in some far off corner on the second floor of the library, in the biography section to be specific. All around them where stories and tales of people long dead, and some not so dead. Donna wondered how many of these people had biographies back in her universe.

"You shouldn't be here," stated the Doctor, talking to the teens.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong…but you shouldn't be here either. Plus, I had to give you your whistle. Wouldn't want to leave your special whistle in that hands of me, would yah?" began Rachel taking the said item out of her pocket and tossing it to the Doctor. "And don't forget I did save your butt back there with that librarian."

"Yah, and I thank you for that. But I still want you to go," said the Doctor, catching the whistle.

"Why? It's you guys that are setting off the Teravors, not me or Nicholas."

"Yah…see that's the point. Donna and I were at least 20, possibly 30 meters away when it started to attack. Normally, Teravors wouldn't be so agitated by us if we were so far away. Now first I thought this little niggle was because the Teravors in this universe are different from the ones I know," started the Doctor, pacing the floor and occasionally playing with his ear or hair, also sounding (like always) like he was thinking out loud rather than explaining something. "But that didn't make sense, because from what I can tell, the laws of physics are the same in this universe as in mine and the thing with universal signatures are that they are densely concentrated on the thing from a different universe and it radiates out maybe…10 meters at the most. And taking in account that Donna and I were at least 20 meters away, it wouldn't make sense that we set off the Teravor."

"Then what set it off?" questioned Nicholas, getting up from is reclining position against the bookshelves.

"Good question," stated the Doctor turning towards Nicholas. "What would make a Teravor so agitated that it would go on a rampage? They're normally pretty peaceful creatures you know…if you keep them in a stable environment of course…"

With that the Doctor continued to pace the floor, muttering some incomprehensible babble under his breath. That was the Doctor, mind still thinking up answers to bizarre questions in the middle of an unusual possibly dangerous situation. Some things never change no matter what, thought Donna somewhat relieved for the one piece of odd normalcy in the currently uncomfortable circumstances.

While the Doctor continued to think, and Rachel watched him like he was a rare animal in the zoo, and Nicholas started to fall asleep standing up, Donna, boredom and curiosity sinking in, began to look at the biographies around her. There were the usual suspects. All the kings and queens of Great Britain and other countries around the world, and people like Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., Charles Darwin, some bloke name Obama, blah, blah, blah. From what Donna could tell all the famous people that anyone bothered to write a bibliography about was the same as in her universe. It was strangely disappointing. She was expecting to see something that was insanely different, yet it seemed that this universe wasn't as different as her own. Not counting the fact that the Doctor is a subject of a sci-fi TV show, of course.

Donna sighed and casually ran her finger down some random row of books and aimlessly stopping on one. When she looked at the book her finger stopped on, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. _A Life in Time and Space: The Biography of David Tennant. _Out of all the books her finger could have landed on, it landed on the biography of the man that played the Doctor. Why her?

Hands acting like they had minds of their own, they plucked the book off the shelf. The head of the Doctor, or rather David Tennant, stared back at her from the cover. For some reason looking at this was worse than staring the front of the _Doctor Who_ Magazine. It was probably because she was used to seeing the Doctor as a distant person that would rather travel to some insane planet then talk about his past, and here was a whole biography about him. Now, granted that it was about the actor that played him, but David Tennant still had the face of the Doctor and that was all Donna really needed to have it freak her out. Stomach becoming nauseas again, Donna's hands turned to the back of the book.

_Energetic and charismatic, David Tennant has achieved international acclaim for his riveting portrayal of the Time Lord in cult science-fiction television drama Doctor Who…Aside from his television work, David has also built a reputation as a respected classical actor, holding lead parts in the Royal Shakespeare Company's productions of As You Like It, The Comedy of Error, Hamlet, and Romeo and Juliet. This expansive biography traces the events and circumstances that have shaped David's blossoming career and transformed him into both a hugely influential artist and the coolest man on television._

"Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor, making everyone jump and stopping Donna's hands from opening the biography.

She looked up, her stomach queasy and face pale, while her hands hid the book behind her back. For some reason she didn't want the others to know she was letting her curiosity get the better of her, especially after the Doctor so many warning about screwing up the timeline of this universe.

"What? What is it?" eagerly quizzed Rachel.

"Rachel, Nicholas, have either of you seen a Teravor's true form before today?" questioned the Doctor, turning toward the two teenagers.

"No…you Nicholas?" replied Rachel turning towards Nicholas.

Nicholas shook his head, a questioning look on his face. "What does this have to do with anything?'

"It has everything to do with everything. Because I think I figured it out now. The Teravor wasn't set by Donna or me or the TARDIS. It was set off by you two," stated the Doctor pointing at the teenagers.

"Us?" exclaimed Rachel and Nicholas at the same time.

"Yep. Think about it. You both were there at the scene of both the Teravor attacks, and were both easily in range to set it off," said the Doctor.

"But what's so special about us?" questioned Nicholas.

"See, that's the thing I don't…know…Donna," began the Doctor, noticing his companion's unease look and going up to her. "You okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yah, I'm…fine," lied Donna, still hiding the biography behind her back.

"Now, you know I'm not a medical doctor, but…what's that behind your back?" asked the Doctor, trying to see behind her.

"Uh…nothing…," answered Donna, leaning back trying to hide the book from view.

"_Donna_…Come on…What is it?"

"I said nothing. Now, piss off."

"Oh…fine," said the Doctor, backing off with his hands up in the air in mock defeat.

Donna relaxed and loosened her grip on the biography. Her face was still pale, and her stomach wasn't in the best of moods, but it was fading some. She sighed and watched the Doctor continue to back up and end up leaning against a bookshelf, keeping one eye still on Donna.

"So…so…you don't know why we are setting off the Teravors?" questioned Rachel, trying to get back on the subject they were on.

"What?...Oh, sorry. Yah. No clue. But I'm guessing it has to do something with Donna and I's appearance," replied the Doctor, turning to the teenager.

"Are you sure it's us? I mean the Teravors in this universe might be more sensitive than what you're used to," proposed Nicholas.

"True. I could be wrong…" the Doctor muttered, eyes drifting back to Donna.

Suddenly, he moved, quick as a fox, and reached behind the surprised Donna's back and grabbed the biography out of her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone actually reads these disclaimers. If you do, please review and tell me or send me a message. I'm just curious…As the saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.' Oh, and PS I own nothing, if you didn't already know that…

Author's Note: All the information in this chapter about the actors is from the internet. I'm not British so don't hate me if some things are a bit off.

"Doctor, what's that?" questioned Rachel, walking up to him, curious.

"U-uh..."

The Doctor seemed speechless. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were as high as when he first saw the _Doctor Who_ magazine.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" asked Rachel, starting to sound worried, her hand hovering, not sure what to do.

"U-uh…D-donna…," sputtered the Doctor, turning to the back of the book. His eyes quickly swept over the summary, eyebrows still high on his forehead.

"Yes?" quietly replied Donna, unsure as to what the Doctor was going to do.

"Y-you…shouldn't have…"

Donna stared that the Time Lord. She'd never seen him like this. It seemed like he couldn't get his words out, that this biography was affecting him in such a way that he couldn't talk. And he never was at a loss for words. Donna couldn't even guess what was going through his mind right now.

"Wait a second…I have that book," spoke Rachel, finally able to get a good look at what was in the Doctor's hand. "In fact, it's sitting on my nightstand at home right now. I was reading it last night…_weird_…"

"You mean it's that David Tennant biography that I got you for your birthday?" questioned Nicholas, walking up to get a better look.

"Yah…it's _A Life in Time and Space_. Isn't that weird?" continued Rachel.

They were closing in on the Doctor; both try to get a better look at the book in his hands. Meanwhile, the Time Lord just stood there, still staring at the biography, still moderately speechless.

"Oi!" exclaimed Donna, swallowing her own discomfort to help her friend. "You two! Give him some space!"

The teenagers turned to look at her for a moment, before she came marching up to them and pushed them out of the Doctor's air space. There still was sharks swimming in her stomach and she had a feeling that she wasn't looking her best either, but the Doctor wasn't acting normal and she was starting to get worried.

"You okay?" whispered Donna, making sure not to look at the biography so as not to make herself even more uneasy.

"Uh…y-yah," stuttered the Doctor finally looking up from the book and at Donna with a dazed look. "Y-yah…I'm fine…Y-you shouldn't have picked this up…"

"Yah, I know, spaceman…_dangerous_…," replied Donna with a slight grin, glad for once that the Doctor was telling her off.

"Yah…dangerous…Um…Anyway…," muttered the Doctor like he was just waking up from a deep sleep, placing the biography on the shelf behind him. "W-we should be…figuring out why the Teravors are being set off by Rachel and Nicholas. Not, trying to find out stuff about this _Doctor Who_ show or its actors."

"Right," agreed Donna stepping back as the Doctor began his pacing once again.

The Doctor didn't look too shaken up. But then again, he was a master of hiding his feelings and thoughts from the world. He could be having a mental break-down and, Donna would have barely any clue as to what was going on. His eyes were his only tell all, but even then you really had to know the Doctor to even guess as to what's going on in his mind. At the moment though, he seemed to deliberately not making eye contact with anyone.

Donna, on the other hand, was calming down. She was pretty sure that the color had returned to her face, and her stomach was settling, even though she didn't think that all the butterflies would be gone until they were safely away from this universe. Donna sighed, and leaned against the bookshelf, comfortably watching the Doctor think.

"You know," began Rachel walking up to the biography the Time Lord had just set down. "David Tennant's actually a pretty interesting person."

_Great_…The fan girl back to bite me in the butt, thought Donna. She really wished that she could just ditch the girl like before, but with the fact that the Doctor suspected the teenagers to be the reason why the Teravors were going nuts-o, the likelihood that Rachel would be leaving them was slim to none.

"Successful Shakespearean actor," offhandedly stated Rachel picking up the biography. "You have to be a hell of an actor to do Shakespeare. And then _Doctor Who_, other roles on TV, some movies…And did you know he was Barty Crouch Junior in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_? He was so _creepy_! He's a jack of many trades, I'm telling you."

"_Rachel_…," warned Nicholas.

The girl nodded casually, her mind obviously focused on the biography in her hands, a far off look in her eyes.

"Then there's the pop star Billie Piper who played Rose Tyler, and the gay John Barrowman who played Captain Jack, the soap opera star Freema Agyeman who played Martha Jones, and of course the comedian Catherine Tate as Donna Noble. There's more of course…more Doctors like Christopher Eccleston…and more companions…They're all good actors, the lot of them," continued the teen.

"Rachel, stop it will yah?" begged Nicholas.

"The show provides an escape for millions around the world. It's a classic and Britain's longest running sci-fi show. In fact it's been running on and off the air since the 60's. _Doctor Who_'s amazing. A true treasure…" stated Rachel like her friend had said nothing.

Why was this girl turning into a human encyclopedia on _Doctor Who_? thought Donna. All these facts were making her skin crawl and causing her to feel like she was going to blow chunks at any moment.

She glanced over at the Doctor (who was still pacing the floor), wondering how he was reacting. At first glance he looked like he didn't even hear what Rachel said, but once Donna looked closer, she saw that the Doctor had one hand clenched and the other tense with a look of concentration on his face. Her gaze drifted back to Rachel who was still staring at the biography.

"I don't know what I would've done without _Doctor Who_…it saved me and gave me hope because of the fact that the Doctor thinks humans are brilliant and that I could be brilliant too…I know it's just a show but…I don't know," muttered Rachel more to herself then to anyone else.

Upon hearing the teen's statements, one word crossed Donna's mind: _weird_. It wasn't just weird to hear that perspective on the Doctor and the show. Instead it was just weird to hear the deepness, the truth of the girl's words. It gave Rachel a human quality and made her into more than just the annoying fan girl in Donna's mind. It was different and strange and _weird_.

Then another thought blossomed in Donna's head: Were there others out there like Rachel? Others that found inspiration in Doctor's belief in humans? She didn't know. She didn't even know exactly how popular the show was. Rachel said it has been running since the 60's and millions of people watched it, but how many were as effected by it as Rachel? It was a scary thought to think that the Doctor, a man who spent his life in the shadows and was extremely hard to find, was inspiring so many people. Donna couldn't even imagine that. Again it didn't seem right…

The group then fell into a silence, as the paperbound worlds teetered on wooden shelves creating a protecting barrier from the strange outside world. The Doctor paced. Rachel sat and read the biography. Nicholas stood and slowly fell asleep. And Donna stared, lost in her thoughts. Everything was settling into a temporary state of calm as time gradually ticked by.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Does one person own _Doctor Who_? Is there one person that's old enough, like 60 or older to own _Doctor Who_ since its creation? What? What's that you say? You said that it's BBC that owns the rights? Well, then that settles it. One person doesn't own _Doctor Who_. So why should I?

"How much time do we have left?" questioned Donna, fiddling with the carpet on the ground.

"3 hours," muttered the Doctor, now leaning against a bookshelf staring off into nothing.

"What do you mean?" questioned Nicholas, who only a few moments ago was fast asleep.

"That's how much time they have left to charge up something from the TARDIS…right?" spoke Rachel looking up from the biography and at the Doctor for conformation.

After a few second, the Doctor nodded and sighed, getting up from the bookshelf and starting to pace again. As for Donna, a shiver ran down her spine. It was creepy that Rachel knew that, because before this whole thing began, Donna wouldn't have a clue as to what the Doctor was talking about. Now it was her turn to sigh, as she continued to fiddle with the carpet. All this stress and worry about a stupid TV show. It was making her tired and she just wanted the whole thing to end.

More time past. The only sounds filling the silence was the dampened noise of the Doctor's footsteps on the carpet, and the far off hum of the library's computers and their occupants.

"Is anyone else hungry?" asked Nicholas, suddenly breaking the silence.

"You know what? Now that you mention it, yah, I'm hungry," agreed Rachel. "And you know what else? I don't think we had lunch either."

Neither did we, thought Donna, her stomach suddenly growling. That was the reason after all that she even stepped out of the TARDIS that first time. And now that this TV show about the Doctor and his travels thing was finally settling down some, her hunger was returning.

"We should get something to eat," said Nicholas casually.

"We should, and we could come back here and eat it," replied Rachel.

"Didn't you see the sign on the front door? No food in the library, remember?"

"Oh, yah…Then I guess we could just…go get something to eat and eat it there."

"Well, obviously. So the question is where to go eat."

"And if the Doctor and Donna should come with us…," began Rachel. She then turned to the Time Lord and his companion. "Are you guys hungry? Do you want to come to get something to eat?"

Donna wanted to say yes. She was hungry and she did want some food, but she wasn't exactly sure getting out of the safe and quiet library for food was the right thing to do at the moment. She turned to the Doctor to see what his answer would be.

"Uh…," said the Doctor, stopping his pacing and pivoting on his heel towards Rachel. "I'm not that hungry, but…are you Donna?"

"Yah," she answered bluntly. The more she thought about it the hungrier she got. So, yes, she was hungry and her hunger was reaching the point when it would overpower her hesitance that she might be recognized as Catherine Tate or Donna Noble if she stepped out of this library. "Starved," she added to make her point clearer.

"Then it's decided. We'll all go get something to eat," stated Rachel. "We should stick together, you know. If one of us stays here that librarian might get suspicious, and if we're together outside we could cover for each other whether it be with Teravors or some crazy fans."

The Doctor and Donna nodded in agreement, as Nicholas got up from the bookshelf. Rachel's suggestion sounded reasonable, however it annoyed Donna. She didn't much like the prospect of spending 3 more hours stuck with the crazy fan girl, but she told herself that she just had to get over it. They were going to be together whether she liked it or not, and plus, like Rachel said it could be useful to be in a group.

"Alright…now that's decided…where should we go eat?" questioned the teenage boy.

"Well…there's a fast food restaurant around the corner…or there's that new café…," suggested Rachel. "Or…there's that fish and chip stall…but I don't know if they're still serving. It's long past noon."

"Probably that café. They might not have that much of a selection, but at least it will be fairly empty at this time of day," said Nicholas.

"True. Then the café it is. Is that alright with you guys?" Rachel asked the Doctor and Donna.

They both nodded. And soon the group was out of the comfort of the walls of the tittering books and out in the foreign yet well known world.

))))

When they reached the café, the sun was uncomfortably beating down on Donna's black sweatshirt and her stomach had almost arrived to a point of mutiny. The place in front of them was your normal brick building with huge windows decorating the front and side. A bell rang as Rachel opened the door, bringing in view a room full of young people reading or typing on their laptops. They were all either seated in big overstuffed arm chairs or straight, rigid, wooden chairs placed at worn wooden tables. The total number of occupiers was around 10, not much considering the size of the place. On the other side of the café, there was a long counter, which behind hid the kitchens and the other inner workings of the place. It was to that counter they all headed to.

"'ello, how may I help you?" questioned the young woman at the counter.

Above her head hung a chalkboard full of today's specials. Donna took a brief look at it, deciding quickly that this place specialized in sandwiches and teas. But for all her stomach cared, the place could've served moldy liver and onion and it would still be willing to accept it.

"Uh…yes…I would like the…uh…Beef Holiday," said Rachel after scouring the menu board.

"_Rachel_…remember? No red meat…" muttered Nicholas, right behind her.

"What?" replied Rachel turning to face her friend. "Oh…oh yah." She then rotated back to the woman at the counter and ordered a Chicken Supreme.

Nicholas was about the place his own order when the bell tinkled as someone else walked into to the café. Donna at first paid no attention to the newcomer, instead focusing on what she was going to get. Did she want the Turkey Feast? Or the Poultry Extravaganza? Or the Veg. Paradise? Or possibly the Stuffed American on Hawaiian bread?

"Oh my God. Is that you Rachel?" asked a voice from behind.

They all turned around to see a teen no older than Rachel and Nicholas. He had brown, curly, and unruly hair while is green eyes shone in delight. But that wasn't what made Donna's heart pound. It was the fact that this boy's body was adorned with a brown pinstriped suit, a trench coat, and a pair of cream converse, all exactly like the Doctor's.

"I'd thought I'd see yah around here. Where's your costume? Are you here for the sci-fi convention?" quizzed the boy, coming up to Rachel.

"Oh…uh, James. No…I wasn't able to get tickets. They were too expensive," answered Rachel.

"Not if you bought them a few months in advance. Anyway, I'm here to get a bite to eat. I don't feel in the mood for overpriced crap right now. The convention center is just a few blocks away. In fact some others are going to join me soon. They just wanted to wait a little longer to see if David Tennant would show up. But personally I don't think I can take all the girls screaming if he did. There was some online rumor that he would come. But I doubt that he'll actually appear. Russell T. Davis was there, though. It was interesting hearing him talk about his inspirations for his scripts for _Doctor Who_. Too bad you couldn't make it."

"Yeah…well…I'm having an interesting day of my own…," muttered Rachel.

God, that James had a bigger mouth than Rachel. Donna didn't think that was possible, but obviously it was. His words made her uncomfortable, but unlike the other times, she didn't start to feel nauseous; her hunger was too great. And it could also be that she was getting used to mentions of _Doctor Who_ and their actors, which was strange. She never thought she would get used to it.

"Rachel, are you okay? You seem quiet today. Usually you're all over anything _Doctor Who_…," spoke James, looking at Rachel questioningly. Then he turned his head to Nicholas. "Oh…_hey_, Nicholas…" Then his gaze drifted towards Donna and the Doctor. "_Hello_…who are your friends here?"

Author's note: Okay, more is going to happen, and I want to hear you're guesses as to why Rachel and Nicholas are setting of the Teravors. The prize for the correct answer is that you (with whatever name you want) will appear in this fanfic later on. You have to guess by the next few chapters, before it is revealed. To guess please review and/or send me a message. Please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yes I, an American high school girl, owns the rights to the most famous and longest running _British_ sci-fi TV show in history. Because I'm _that_ awesome. _Right_…Only in my dreams…

"They're…uh…my cousins from America," stated Rachel. "I'm showing them around. You know, give them a taste of good old England."

"'Good old England'? _Really_?...wait…You know they look like-"

"Hey James!" exclaimed Nicholas cutting off the boy and drawing his attention away from the Doctor and Donna. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor of course! Only the best incarnation of the Doctor in the show's history! Only a dim-witted dumbo wouldn't see that," icily replied James.

"Oh _sorry_. I thought you were dressed up as a geek with nothing better to do but wish he was a _fictional_ character."

"Who are you calling a geek, mister I-so-smart-I'm-the-head-of-my-class?"

"Dude, get out of your head and look around! I'm only the head of the class because I'm not worrying about a certain _TV show_ like the rest of yah bimbos."

"Who yah calling a bimbo?"

As the two boys continued arguing, Rachel went over to the two travelers and whispered, "Nicholas will keep him going on for a while. Trust me; I've seen them bicker for hours. James fancies me and Nicholas just thinks he's not good enough for me…Anyway, go ahead and order. Make it quick and get it to go, so we can get the hell out of here before the conventioneers come. James's right. If they see you they'll _all_ start screaming like little girls. And you _don't_ want to see that…Plus, that would make the rumors true and then it'll end up on the internet and we'll all be in a sticky situation really quick."

Donna nodded, then Rachel speedily handed her a good chunk of money and then went back to the argument. Donna's heart was racing, but she was still so hungry that she could eat a horse. And because of that she didn't care about the quarreling boys and all the quotes from _Doctor Who_ that was now spurting out of James's fast moving mouth. She just tuned them out like she did when her own friends quarreled, and set her focus on getting food as fast as possible.

"Here," spoke the Doctor coming up to her and taking the money. "I'll order…What do you want?"

"Uh…the Ham King Extreme with a large order of chips," replied Donna.

"And I suppose you'd also what the Texas extra large drink with that?"

"Ooo, do they really have that?"

"_No_, Donna. I was just…oh never mind…"

And with that the Doctor went to order the food. When he talked to the woman at the counter he kept the brim of his hat down and spoke in a perfect American Southern accent, even going so far as to say 'french fries' instead of chips. Donna knew he could speak almost, if not every, language in the universe, but she didn't know that he could do such a good American accent. Donna sighed. If only they'd known that before…

By the time the Doctor was done ordering, the teens were still arguing. Donna was trying to look casual while at the same time inconspicuous. However much she was getting used to this whole _Doctor Who_ thing, she still didn't want some insane fan coming up to her and thinking she was Catherine Tate.

"Where did you learn to do that accent thing?" quizzed Donna as the Doctor came up next to her.

"Hang around with Mark Twain and the cast of _Gone With the Wind_ long enough and you kind of pick it up," replied the Time Lord leaning on the wall next to Donna with a heavy sigh as he watched the boys bickering.

James was now saying something about Darleks and how they were like Nicholas because they keep on showing up no matter how many times the Doctor defeated them. Nicholas then repeated his accusation of James's geekiness.

"Are you okay?" questioned Donna, noticing the somber look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The companion sighed. She knew that that was a lie; he always said that when he was not 'fine', but she didn't want to press him more. She was tired and hungry, and no doubt the Doctor was too. So there was no use in prying into something obvious when they had so much to worry about.

"So how long will it take for them to make the sandwiches?" asked Donna.

"She said 'bout 10-20 minutes," replied the Doctor.

"Do you think that Nicholas could keep arguing with James for that long?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly. I've seen people argue for longer."

Donna nodded, not knowing what else to say. The boys were now bickering about the possibility that the Doctor was real, at least in a different universe. How ironic, thought Donna. Here was James saying that there was a Doctor, and Nicholas saying how it was impossible, when the real Doctor was just standing a few feet away. The only plausible reason why Nicholas was saying that was to continue to the argument and keep James from recognizing the two travelers.

Donna was grateful that the boy was doing this, but had a feeling that he really did hate James. Probably jealousy. The only three real reasons why men hate each other is money, power, or women. James and Nicholas probably hated each other because of Rachel. It was funny how back at home, before the Doctor, she used to care about these sorts of situations. Whether it was between reality stars or in her own friend circle or even between random strangers. But now that she's traveled with the Doctor and have seen the universe, or at least part of it, she couldn't care less about that everyday drama. She now knew that there were bigger things out there and she didn't want to ever let go of that knowledge.

Suddenly strange music started to sound from someone in the café. It was odd and had sort of a sci-fi feel to it. Donna felt the Doctor stand up straight as the music continued. It turned out that it was coming from James cell phone, which he pulled out of his pocket and answered.

"_Really_? The title music of _Doctor Who_ for your ring tone? Could you _be_ any more geekier?" snapped Nicholas.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to someone else here?" retorted James putting a finger in one ear as he pressed the phone closer to the other. "Yes…No, not that crowded…Rachel and Nicholas are here though…okay…see yah soon." And with that James hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What? Some of your geeky friends coming?" questioned Nicholas.

"For your information they are about as geeky as you and Rachel. And yes they are on their way as we speak. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

At that comment Rachel looked up at Donna and met her eye. It wouldn't be long before those other _Doctor Who_ fanatics came into the café, and Nicholas wouldn't be able to keep them all from recognizing the Doctor and Donna. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Uh…how long-"

"5 more minutes at least until the sandwiches are supposed to be ready," spoke the Doctor before Donna could even finish her question.

Donna's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What were they going to do?

"Uh…Doc-I mean John, go and see if our sandwiches are ready, will yah?" asked Donna.

The Doctor nodded and went to talk to the woman behind the counter. No matter how much Donna didn't want to get trapped into a situation with a bunch of crazy _Doctor Who_ fans, she was still very hungry and she was not leaving without some type of food.

Half a minute past and Donna could swear that she could hear and see the conventioneers coming from down the street. They were loud and most, if not all, were dressed up in some sort of costume, some of aliens that Donna knew, but most was not recognizable by her.

She glanced back at the Doctor who was still talking to the woman while she was saying that they'd have their sandwiches in a few seconds. Donna's eyes then moved over to the teens. The boys had picked up their argument again, and Rachel was just standing on the sidelines. When the girl caught Donna's eye, she walked over to her.

"We'll meet you at the…uh…parking garage a couple blocks away. I'll try to stall them," whispered Rachel, and without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the café (bell tinkling above her head) to meet up with the conventioneers.

Donna watched her go, mind frozen. The fans were laughing at some teen in a blue army coat who seemed like he was trying to flirt with a bird on the sidewalk, when Rachel came up to them. As she began to talk to them, Donna thawed her mind and went up to the Doctor.

"Are the sandwiches ready?" questioned Donna.

"She said another maybe 5 minutes. They had to make another whole batch of french fries," answered the Doctor in his American Southern accent.

Donna blinked and stalled for a moment, her mind not processing the accent. But she quickly snapped out of it and whispered, "They're right across the street. Rachel's stalling them, but she can't do that for long."

The Doctor nodded and turned back to the woman, pulling out his physic paper and showing it to her.

"Please we need the sandwiches, _now_," stated the Doctor firmly, giving up on the accent.

The woman's eyes widened as she looked from the physic paper to the Doctor then to Donna and back.

"Uh…s-sure…David, uh I mean Mr. Tennant…," and without so much as another word she rushed off to the kitchen.

"What did the physic paper show her?" questioned Donna stunned at the woman's reaction.

"Uh…" began the Doctor looking at it. "Apparently it showed her David Tennant's ID…No idea why…"

"_Great_…"

Donna looked back at Rachel and the group of fans. They were slowly making their way to the café while Rachel was talking to them with all her might, trying desperately to stop their progress. At least her big mouth is good for something, thought Donna, her heart pounding in her ears. She looked back as the woman came jogging out of the kitchen with a bag in her hand.

"Here. The chips might be a bit soggy. Hope that's okay," said the woman placing the bag on the counter.

"It's okay…uh…Can we go out the back? We…uh…kind of got a fan problem…," spoke the Doctor pointing to the ever approaching group of conventioneers.

"Oh! Sure…of course…come with me," replied the woman immediately heading back into the kitchen.

Donna and the Doctor followed, the bag of sandwiches in Donna's hand. She never thought that being mistaken for Catherine Tate and David Tennant would come in handy, but she didn't know how they could be getting out of this situation if they weren't.

The woman led them through the new, shiny, chrome kitchen, by-passing a bewildered cook, and out into a brick alley. It was small and narrow with the stench of the café's dumpster filling the air with smells of rotting food.

"Thanks," said the Doctor, motioning to the alley's opening.

"You're welcome, but can I ask you a question?" replied the woman.

"Uh…" responded the Doctor, not turning to face the woman but at least stopping his progress out of the alleyway.

"Why are you in your fake British accent?..._Are you in character?_"

The woman whispered like it was a secret, like it was something as big as the codes to the world's nuclear arsenal. Donna's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she felt it would break through any moment. She stood in the middle between the Doctor and the woman, wondering what the Time Lord was going to say.

"Uh…yah…just practicing…," stammered the Doctor, not sounding the most confident in his words as he could've been.

"Oh…uh…can I have your autograph? My sister is really into your show," asked the woman, taking out a pen and a napkin from her pocket.

"Uh…"

"_Please_."

After a moment's more hesitation, the Doctor turned back and grabbed the napkin and pen. While the Doctor was signing some actor's name who just happened to look like him, the woman looked at Donna.

"You know my sister was really sad when you left. Are you going to come back anytime soon? Or are you done with _Doctor Who_ forever?" questioned the woman casually.

Donna felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She had forgotten that supposedly the woman who played her was not on the show anymore. Donna had no idea what the meant about her future, but she didn't like it. This was just another thing that gave her a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. But fortunately before Donna had to respond, the Doctor finished signing. He handed the woman back her pen and napkin and began to walk out of the alleyway with Donna not far behind, the bag of sandwiches still in her shaking hand.

Author's note: Okay, thank you to those who have guessed as to why Rachel and Nicholas are setting off the Teravors. Sadly you're all wrong. But don't give up! I'll even help you some. There are two clues in Chapter 12, none in this Chapter, and one in the word 'Teravor'. Good luck!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dear Santa…This year I want a trench coat and the rights for _Doctor Who_…wait Santa's not real, nether is the Doctor…at least in this universe…So yah, since Santa ain't here to give me the rights, I guess I don't own anything…

The place was dank, dark and smelly. Water dripped from above, sliding on the concrete and creating a filmy and slimy texture. The place smelt of mold as empty parking places stretched on for what seemed like forever. The only lighting came from dinky and dirty lamps hanging limply from the ceiling. They were on the last floor of the parking garage, which was two floors below street level and the only empty floor in the whole complex. The Doctor seemed to think that it was a good idea not to be seen hanging around in a parking garage without a car and Donna agreed.

Her heart was still pounding from the woman's words, but the delightful smells coming from the bag in her hand were allowing her to retain her hunger and let her mind focus on something other than the questions that were angrily swimming around in her head.

"This looks like as good a spot as any," said the Doctor stopping at a random dry area.

And with that he plopped down on to the concrete and sat cross-legged, looking up at Donna like an expecting 5 year old. Donna gingerly sat down next to him, setting the bag of sandwiches in front of her. The paper wrinkled under the might of her fingers as she peered into it.

"What sandwich did you order?" questioned Donna.

"The Salami Fantastic."

Donna reached in a pulled out the small round package labeled 'Salami Fantastic' and handed over to the Doctor. Then she took out her sandwich and bag of soggy, greasy chips. She then greedily began eating her food like she hadn't eaten in months. A sigh of relief exhaled from her has the food started to travel down her throat. Her stomach was finally settling down and stopping its demanding growls. She felt like she was eating something out of heaven, even though it was a mediocre ham sandwich, who's dressing what slowly dripping down her chin. Beside her the Doctor had dug into his own sandwich, and was now sitting there silently, mindfully eating much slower than his companion.

"I guess I probably should've gotten a drink," commented the Doctor after a few minutes.

"Yah, the Texas extra large," responded Donna after swallowing a particularly big chunk of ham, bread and dressing.

The Doctor smirked and slightly laughed. "I don't think it would've been big enough for you."

"Hey!" exclaimed Donna, playfully elbowing the Time Lord.

Time past in comfortable silence as the two ate their second-rate sandwiches, minds drifting away. As Donna's stomach was slowly becoming satisfied, there was nothing for her thoughts to focus on and she began to be chewed out by the shark-like questions floating around her head. Questions such as: Is _Doctor Who_ exactly like Doctor's life and travels? Why did Catherine Tate leave the show? What does that say about her future? Does it mean something's going to happen? Or will it all turn out differently?

Her nausea returned, forcing her to stop eating and put her sandwich down. Her mind and heart were racing. The cool dampness of the concrete caused her to shiver. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. The slow drip of water echoed in her ears, and she felt like she was on a little, rickety boat with a huge storm heading her way and no land in sight.

"Donna?" spoke the Doctor. "Donna, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…," stammered Donna opening her eyes to face the Doctor.

He looked worried, his complicated eyes trying to gaze into her.

"Donna, listen to me. I will never let anything happen to you, got me? I will always do whatever I can to keep you safe. You can count on that," stated the Doctor.

Donna nodded, letting his comforting words wash over her. Who was she kidding? She was safe in the Doctor's hands. Nothing bad could happen to her while she was with him. But there was still that nagging feeling the back of her mind, a sense of foreboding, a feeling that a storm was coming her way. Donna ignored it and continued eating her sandwich and chips.

))))

About ten minutes later the sound of footsteps could be heard and a few seconds after that Rachel and Nicholas appeared at the far end of the vast and empty parking garage level.

"There you are!" exclaimed Rachel, her feet slowly taking her closer and closer to the Doctor and Donna. "Nicholas here thought you were on one of the upper floors. But I was like, 'No that would be stupid, and they're not stupid.' And here you are! So I was right. Told you so, Nicholas."

"Yah…whatever…," responded the teenage boy.

"What did James take all the bite out of yah?"

"No…I'm just tired…"

"You're always tired."

"Am not. Don't forget there are some days that you're really tired, too."

"Yeah, but not today…"

When they reached the Time Lord and his companion, they sat down and Rachel grabbed the bag with their sandwiches in it. By that time Donna was done with her sandwich and was now finishing her soggy chips. The Doctor, on the other hand, was taking his time eating the last bites of his Salami Fantastic.

"The Tofu Terrific…Really, Nicholas? You're not a vegetarian, so what's with the fake meat?" casually asked Rachel handing her friend his sandwich and taking out her own.

"For you information, I like tofu. And I'm thinking about becoming a vegetarian. I wouldn't have to worry about not eating too much red meat or turkey anymore," replied Nicholas opening his sandwich and beginning to chow down.

"Yah but there's still other things you would have to worry about, and you would miss out on some _really_ good stuff…hamburgers, roast beef, my grandmother's meat pies…yum…," said Rachel, digging into her own sandwich. "Um, Nicholas, you don't happen to have any aspirin on yah would you? My knees are kind of hurting…"

"Yeah, hold on," responded Nicholas setting down his sandwich and digging in his pants pocket. "Here. Don't OD on my now."

"Ha, ha," said Rachel catching the small white container and shaking it like a rattle. "Very _funny_."

And with that she popped two petite pills into her pink mouth, and topped it off with another bite of her Chicken Supreme. She chewed mightily as she handed back the bottle of aspirin.

"So how'd yah get out of the café? I saw you guys talking to the woman behind the counter, but after that I was too busy trying to keep those fans out," asked Rachel after a few more seconds of silent eating.

"Uh…we got out the back," answered the Doctor momentarily glancing at Donna, and putting the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. "What about you two?"

"Well, after I noticed that you guys weren't in the café anymore, I stopped stalling the group," replied Rachel.

"Ha! Like you had a choice. They were about to plow right through you," stated Nicholas.

"How do you know? You were too busy bickering with James to notice."

"I notice more than you think."

"Whatever…_anyway_, after the group made it into the café, James broke off his fight with Nicholas to join his friends. And we sneaked out while they were ordering."

"Not without at least one of them asking Rachel to join them. She's very popular in the geek world."

"Hey, just because I'm obsessed with _Doctor Who_, doesn't make me a geek."

"I'm not saying that. In fact, that's the reason why you're so popular with them. Because you're smart and sometimes nerdy and love _Doctor Who_, but yah ain't geeky. Therefore, they love you."

Rachel shrugged that little comment off, but Donna could see a slight blush in her cheeks as the teen continued to eat her sandwich. Ah, young love. Funny how the very simple and common drama of these teenagers comforted Donna. After all she'd seen, simple things like Rachel and Nicholas's interactions with each other made her smile. It made her think of home and how uncomplicated and precious life can be. No wonder the Doctor marveled at the unadorned and mundane lives of humans. They _were_ brilliant.

Author's note: If you're still trying to guess (most have seemed to have given up by now), there are _three_ clues in this chapter. Good luck! Remember if someone guesses correctly, they get to appear in this fan fiction!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Actually I don't own the rights to _Doctor Who_, my cat does. See she's the head of BBC. Who knew, right? She has a whole secret room that has everything to do with _Doctor Who_ in it, which I'm totally jealous of. I think I'll call BBC later today and tell them that their head is my cat (I don't think they know that…). Then I'm thinking she'll get fired, and basically lose the rights…either way _I_ still don't the rights…*sigh*

Time passed. Donna ended up finishing shortly after the Doctor, so they both sat there, staring at the slimy concrete statement of human domination. Wrappers crinkled and mouths worked to grid down the food all the while. The world seemed to slow down as the seconds appeared to fall into step with the drips that came from the ceiling and fell to their deaths to the ground. Donna felt herself close her eyes and let all her stress and worry tumble away to join the bodies of the drips on the floor. She let herself slip into the delusion that she was in her own universe and everything was going to be perfect forever.

Suddenly Nicholas coughed. The noise bounced off the surrounding concrete like a basketball, breaking Donna's reverie like glass. She sighed and returned to the odd and uncomfortable situation that she was in. Rachel and Nicholas were almost done eating, and both were looking around unsure what to say or do.

"How many hours?" questioned Donna.

"2," immediately replied the Doctor, mind obviously somewhere else.

Donna sighed again. What were they going to _do_ for 2 more hours?

"So…now what?" questioned Nicholas, finishing his sandwich.

"Well…um…we could… go back to the library?" said Rachel sounding unsure herself.

"Nah…the librarian might see us again, and I don't want Donna rummaging around in the biographies anymore," responded the Doctor, coming back to Earth.

"Oi! I didn't pick that up on purpose! It just sort of…I just kind of picked it up randomly…" finished Donna rather lamely.

"Well, where are we going to go? I don't really want to stay in this dump," continued Rachel, popping the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth.

"What about the park?" suggested Nicholas.

"No, the police probably closed it down by now because of the Teravor. I think a few people even got killed," said Rachel, turning towards the Doctor. "But we could go…"

"On, no! Not the TARDIS. Remember what I said about fanfare? Plus I don't want to take any more chances with this Teravor thing. We still don't know exactly why you two are causing them to freak," replied the Doctor.

"But you said yourself that you're not sure that it's us that are setting off the Teravors. It still could be you two or…something else…," spoke Nicholas.

"True…that's exactly why we can't go back to the TARDIS. I don't want any more people hurt today," responded the Doctor.

"Fine…where are we going to go then?" questioned Rachel.

There was that gleam in her eye again. That fan girl gleam that Donna couldn't help but hate. But she also noticed the slight note of disappointment in Rachel's voice. She wanted to go to the TARDIS, to see it in person and not just on a TV screen. Donna could only imagine what her reaction would be, and she shuttered at the mere thought.

"Well it has to be somewhere fairly non-populated," added Nicholas. "There's that abandoned house on Mulberry Road…"

"No, that place smells like unwashed bodies and beer," replied Rachel.

"How do you know?"

"Me and James snuck in to see if there was any Weeping Angels there. It was right after we saw 'Blink.' We didn't find any, and then we were chased off by the cops. They thought we were homeless people or part of a gang or something. Apparently, that kind had been hanging around there too often. Hence, the smell," answered Rachel.

Weeping Angels? What is she talking about? thought Donna. She glanced over at the Doctor. He had tensed up some, but he wore his poker mask and his eyes were looking elsewhere so Donna couldn't tell what his reaction was to Rachel's comment. Donna turned back to the teenagers as they continued to talk.

"What were you doing there with James?...oh never mind…Well…we could go…how about…," spoke Nicholas.

"Ooo! I know! We can go to my place. My mum and da are at work, and it's only a few blocks away. We can even watch _Doctor Who_! I've got everything on DVD," proposed Rachel, eyes bright and her body bouncing with excitement.

"Uh…Rachel…I don't think that's such a good idea," replied Nicholas.

"Why not?"

_Why not?_ Did she just say that? thought Donna. Couldn't Rachel see what effect that would have on her and the Doctor? Was she that thick? Was she too blinded by her frantic fan girl mind to see that? Donna could slap the girl right now. How stupid could she be?

Then a thought popped in to her head. If this universe is ahead of hers, and Rachel's a major fan geek, then Rachel must know what happened to the Donna Noble in the TV show, and therefore what will happen to her. Or could happen. For all Donna knew, _Doctor Who_ could be totally different then the Doctor's life and travels, but there was still the chance that it was true and that whatever happened to Donna on the show will happen to her. The Doctor's previous words to her had vanished in her mind, and doubt and fear was now slowly creeping back. She had to talk to Rachel about it.

"Because it will be _stupid_ that's what. We'll be much safer going to…the church on Market Drive. It's small and I doubt anyone important will be there. Most don't even know it's there," stated Nicholas.

"Sounds like a plan," said the Doctor clearing his throat and turning to face them now. "So what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

And with that, he got up off the dirty concrete, wiping the grime off the jeans on the way. The others followed his lead. For some reason Rachel was smiling like an idiot, the foolish fanatical fan back in her step and gaze. Nicholas was rolling his eyes at Rachel, and Donna couldn't help but do the same. _This girl_…but she also couldn't escape the fact that this was the person that would have the information as to what could happen to her. Donna sighed. It was going to be a long 2 hours…

The group made their way out of the parking garage, ending up separating into pairs to fit onto the sidewalk as they got out into the fresh spring air. Nicholas and the Doctor were in the lead, because apparently Nicholas was the only one that knew where the church was, and the Doctor didn't seem like he wanted to be next to Rachel. So that left Donna with the fanatical fan in the back.

As they made their way along the street, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, the boys began to talk. The Doctor was asking Nicholas about school and other boring junk. Donna realized that now was her chance. The Doctor was distracted. She could ask Rachel anything and he wouldn't notice. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, as she opened her mouth.

"What happens?" questioned Donna vaguely and not daring to look Rachel in the face, instead keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Huh? What do mean?" replied Rachel, looking away from the Doctor to Donna.

Donna swallowed. This was going to be harder then she thought. It was all fine and dandy when she could ask the question in her head. But she never said it out loud. It was like if she spoke it, whatever the answer would be, would be true. She was afraid of what Rachel's answer could be. Donna took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"What happens…to me?"

"Wha…Oh!...uh…I don't think I should…tell you…," Rachel replied.

"Why not?" asked Donna, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Uh…I don't know how much of the show is true to you and your universe, but I don't think it would be the best thing to tell you…you're not supposed to know…"

"Why do you mean?"

Donna wasn't as much uneasy as she was angry now. Why couldn't Rachel tell her? Why wasn't anyone telling her anything? River Song wouldn't tell her. The news stall owner wouldn't tell her. And now Rachel was doing the same. What was going to happen to her that was so important that they couldn't enlighten her about it?

"As the Doctor would say…it would mess up your timeline. _Spoilers_…Sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry…"

_I'm so sorry…_Why did everyone say that? What was going to happen to her? Fear and anger mated in her stomach creating a mutant creature that ate away her insides, making her want to puke up her newly eaten sandwich. Her heart was hammering like a black smith was hard at work in her chest. She could feel the heat off the coals and hear the deafening pounding of metal on metal.

"Why do people keep saying that? Why won't you just tell me?" she exclaimed, lashing out with her anger boiling.

"_Donna_!" suddenly warned the Doctor up front. "Stop."

"You're not my mum!" she huffed.

But Donna ended up following the Doctor's orders anyway. The monster in her stomach began to settling down for a nap, and the black smith was setting up to go out for lunch. The fear and fury were subsiding, but never did they go away. They made camp in the back of her mind, waiting for their chance to appear again…when the time was right…

Author's note: And for those people that hate it when fanfictions abuse 'allons-y', the Doctor does say it sometimes, and it just sort of fit in the situation thankyouverymuch. And it's not like a put it in every chapter. So…there…

Oh, and this is the last chance to guess. The answer will be reveled next chapter. FYI, there are _no_ clues in this chapter. And if someone doesn't guess fully right by the time I put up the next chapter, the person with the closest guess will get the prize. Good luck!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See that's the thing. I do not know what to say. Disclaimers are usually dreadfully boring. I could possibly say that "I don't own a thing," but where is the fun in that? I wish I could think of something clever to say…oh dear, my mind has run a blank…oh well, on with the story, yes?

Author's note: For all those Christians out there, I respect your religion and I don't mean any hate. I'm not a religious person myself so don't kill me if I get a few thing wrong. This is all based on common knowledge. I'll try to be as respectful as possible.

They reached the church a few minutes later. Nicholas was right about it being small and hard to find. If the boy wasn't there to lead them to it, Donna probably would've walk right past it without giving it a second thought. It was tucked in between two modern giant buildings and had an old tree planted in front, shading and hiding the ancient place from the outside world. It sat like a little elderly grandmother behind an umbrella between two tall basketball stars.

Nicholas led them around the tree and down a worn concrete path to the front door of the tiny church. When they walked past the nondescript double doors, a surprisingly airy room opened up to them. Rows and rows of unadorned benches filled the room and at the far end of it hung a huge plain wooden cross and a simplistic podium sat in front of it. A gigantic window was placed opposite the cross, in which the afternoon sunlight was pouring through. Meanwhile the rest of the windows on the walls were small and sat quaintly between the plaster and wood. The group was clearly in the sanctuary of the church.

The whole place seemed to emit an air of comfort and peace, like it was somewhere you could sit and relax no matter what your religion was, somewhere were a weary traveler would be welcome to rest and stay as long as they would want. It didn't seem like a solemn and holy space like all the other churches Donna has been too.

"Wow," commented Rachel. "This place has changed a lot since I last came here."

"Yah, Father Brown wanted it to be more casual and welcoming. I hear you don't even have to dress up for his services. With the exception of Easter and Christmas of course," responded Nicholas. "Smart 'cause the place was losing people until he came. My Uncle goes here. Always talking about how great this place is."

"Where's Father Brown now?" questioned Rachel.

"Probably in his office. The church is open like 24/7, I don't think he's always in the sanctuary," answered Nicholas.

Rachel nodded as she continued her walk down the aisle between the rows of benches. The whole place was completely empty and their footsteps against the bare wood floors echoed throughout the room eerily yet pleasantly thanks to the open and peaceful feeling of the place. Without the sunlight though, Donna had a feeling that this place could turn into a frightening and disturbing space very easily. She thought this as she brushed her hand against the grain of the worn wood of a nearby bench. Her anger and fear from before was now in hibernation, and she was now much more interested into what they were going to do next.

"So what are we going to _do_ here?" asked Nicholas with a yawn, seeming to read Donna's thoughts.

"Don't ask me, sleepy-head," replied Rachel. "I don't know…It's not like we can play a game or anything. We're in a church for Pete's sake."

"I know. There's not much to do in a church except read the Bible and pray and that kind of stuff."

"We have a rec center, if you want to stay there," suddenly said a voice from behind.

The four spun around to face who must have been Father Brown. He was a young guy, in his mid-twenties at the latest. Thin, short mousey brown hair adorned his head, and sparkling blue eyes paired with a child-like smile decorated his round face. He was wearing khakis and a short sleeve button down black shirt with a priest's collar, all finished off with a pair of flip-flops.

"Sorry to startle yah, I'm Father Brown and you guys look like you need a nice quiet and safe place to stay, judging by the fact that you're here and I don't remember his place being listed in any travel guide," the Father said with a jolly voice, indicating to the tourist get-up Donna and the Doctor were still wearing.

"How do you know we're not here on…uh…religious business?" questioned Rachel stepping up, obviously suspicious.

"I don't, but judging from the fact that I haven't seen either of you before, it makes me think that you either want to join up or just want to hang out, and either way I have a pot of tea ready and a rec room full of board and card games that I would like to share with you guys," replied Father Brown. "That is if you want to of course."

"Uh…" muttered Rachel as she looked to Nicholas, Donna, and the Doctor for approval. The three nodded. "Uh…sure."

"Then follow me."

And with that they set off in the Father's wake towards the rec room. As she listened to his feet squelch against his cloth flip-flops, Donna's mind wondered if he was the type of priest that dated and got married and that kind of stuff. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about that stuff, they were in a different universe full of insane fans and aliens after all. Now was not the time to start to fancy someone. But she couldn't help it. That bloke had saved them from a very, no extremely boring 2 hours of sitting in a church, and Donna couldn't help but feel grateful. Plus, there was also the fact that he seemed nice, good-hearted, posh, and an overall great guy with good intentions. What was there not to like?

Through some cramped wooden hallways and door-less doorways, they found themselves in what must have been the rec room. It was a fairly small space with a worn oak table and chairs on one side and a couple of tattered couches on the other. On the far back wall was a small countertop with a plug-in single burner stove and a mini sink.

"So, the games are in the cabinet next to the table," said Father Brown as he made his way over to the dimly shining tea pot on the stove. "No TV I'm afraid. I'm not a big TV watcher. In fact I don't think I've watched TV longer than 5 minutes in a few years now. TV just a waste of time if you ask me. And I only listen to the radio for news, so I'm not a complete hermit."

"So…you don't know about say…_Doctor Who_?" questioned Rachel, testing the waters.

"_Doctor Who_? Is that a TV show? …uh…No…can't say I have," replied the Father taking tea cups out from underneath the counter.

"Oh…good!" responded Rachel with a smile as she turned back to Donna and the Doctor with thumbs up.

"If you say so," began Father Brown with a slight chuckle as he began to pour the hot water from the tea pot into the cups. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Rachel. He's Nicholas. She's Donna. And he's…uh…John…" said Rachel pointing to each respective person as she said their names.

The Father nodded as he finished pouring the water, and went back to looking under the counter. "Oh dang…There's no more tea bangs in here," he began standing up and turning towards the group. "I guess I have to go get some more. I think there's some in the cellar that one of my members donated last week. I'll be back. Make yourselves comfortable." And with that, Father Brown headed out of the room and out of sight.

"Well, aren't we lucky?" commented Rachel, plopping down on one of the couches.

They were lucky, thought Donna. Not only did Father Brown give them something to do for two hours, but he also didn't watch TV so there was no risk that he would recognize them as David Tennant and/or Catherine Tate. As far as she was concerned, they had just hit the jackpot.

"Well…He does seem good intentioned and a nice guy. I guess we were lucky to walk into him," agreed the Doctor, inspecting the place with hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I would've died of boredom if it wasn't for Father Brown walking in," voiced Donna.

"Knowing you, you probably would've," said the Doctor offhandedly.

"Oi! You would've become bored too, spaceman. As far as I can tell boredom's not just a human trait."

"You're forgetting that I was the one that suggested this church in the first place. If I didn't do that, we wouldn't have even met Father Brown," responded Nicholas with a yawn as he sat down on a couch. "God, I'm tired today…"

"Tired?" said the Doctor spinning towards the teen boy.

"Isn't that what I said?" replied Nicholas curling up against on one of the couch arms.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" suddenly exclaimed the Doctor, jumping up.

"What? What is it?" questioned Rachel standing up, alert.

"Break down the word Teravor and you get _Terra_, meaning Earth in Latin. You also get _Vore_, meaning eating, but that's really misleading and doesn't really matter. What matters is the Earth part. You know how Teravors are extremely sensitive? Well they are also extremely connected with the Earth. Or at least the minerals of the Earth. Specifically iron," quickly babbled the Doctor.

"And? What's your point?" asked Nicholas grumpily.

"Nicholas, you said you guys couldn't eat a lot of red meat and turkey, right? And that you're really tired today, right?" quizzed the Doctor ignoring the boy's comment.

Nicholas only grunted in response.

"He means yes…but Doctor where are you going with this?" asked Rachel, an excited gleam in her eye.

"Rachel, you said your knees were hurting right?"

The girl nodded.

"Hemochromatosis. You guys have hemochromatosis. I'm I right?"

Now this grabbed Nicholas attention. He immediately sat up and stared at the Doctor in amazement. Both he and Rachel nodded.

"Wait. Doctor, what is hemochro-whatever?" questioned Donna confused.

"Hemochromatosis, Donna. Hemochromatosis," replied the Doctor.

"Yah, yah, and what is it?"

"It's a condition where there is too much iron in the blood. Usually it's genetic, but you can sometimes get it when you're anemic or alcoholic or something else…Anyway, the symptoms include joint pain, which is the most common, and lack of energy or fatigue, both of which Rachel and Nicholas have shown. People who have hemochromatosis are also advised not to eat a lot of iron rich foods which are red meat and turkey, among other things," rapidly explained the Doctor.

"But Doctor, neither Nicholas nor I have seen the true from of a Teravor until today. And it's not like we are the only two people who have hemochromatosis in the whole of London or the world for that matter, so why us?" stated Rachel.

"Well since Teravors are connected to the Earth mainly through iron, anyone that has hemochromatosis is more connected to Teravors than the rest of us, whether they know it or not. What makes you two different is that you both have had contact with the TARDIS and us. The different universal signatures affected the polarity of the excess iron in your blood and because Teravors are connected through iron along with the fact that extremely sensitive, that whenever you got near one, it over loaded their senses causing them to attack because they wanted the severe pain it caused to stop. _Simple_. I don't know why I didn't see it before!"

"Wow," muttered Rachel under her breath, eyes wide with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

She was acting like she a witness to the first plane flight in history, like she was seeing something that others have only dreamed of before. To her that was what the Doctor's babbling was. It was something out of a dream, something once thought impossible, something not everyone saw. Donna rolled her eyes as the fan girl. To her, this was just another day traveling with the Doctor. To her, Rachel's reaction was totally exaggerated.

"Uh…will we freak out Teravors forever now? Or can you fix it?" questioned Nicholas, who was now standing up, obvious alert and nervous.

"Oh, it'll stop when Donna and I leave…which will be in about an hour and a half," replied the Doctor, who was currently pacing.

"Oh, that's good," sighed Nicholas, reassured as he plopped back down onto the couch.

Donna sighed. It was still a relief that they now knew why the teens were setting of the Teravors, but it was not so much a blessing that it looked like they were going to stay with the kids and in this universe for an hour and a half more. She was really tired of both of them, of the sweatshirt she was forced to wear, of worrying about people recognizing them, of the whole universe in general. She didn't think she would ever say this, but she almost wished she was back in her mum's kitchen listening to her nagging. At least they were somewhere safe, though Donna trying to be optimistic. At least it was only an hour and half more. She sighed again.

A few minutes passed in silence in which the Doctor continued to pace, Rachel eventually sat down, and Donna wondered over cabinet where the Father said the games were.

"Okay, got them," suddenly spoke Father Brown has he walked into the room carrying a bag of tea bags. "Now, what did I miss?"

Author's note: Well that's it. Mystery solved. I'm sorry to say that none of you guess all of it correctly. But there will be a runner up, who I will try to contact in the next 24 hours. This runner up will have had made what I think was the closest guess. The said runner up will then appear in one or more of the following chapters. I'll make sure to point them out to you. As always, thank you for your support and reviews. Hope you keep reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Okay I'm really running out of thing to say on these disclaimer thingies. You know that I don't own anything, right? Thank god I won't have to do this for much longer. The story's coming to a close. Everything ends. In time.

Time passed as always. Father Brown finished making them tea and they ended up talking, Donna and the Doctor making sure never to say too much. Their story was that they were cousins of Rachel, that 'John' was from American (the Doctor making sure to talk in an accent), and Donna was from Whales. They were just visiting and Nicholas was tagging along for the ride. The reason why they were at the church was because Nicholas wanted to show them it, and it was a nice quiet resting place before they had to leave for the airport so 'John' could catch a plane back to America.

Donna thought their story was plausible and Father Brown seemed to buy it, never asking too many questions. Donna got a feeling that they were not the first travelers to have come here seeking sanctuary and rest, and that he had seemed to have learned that asking questions wasn't the best thing. She smiled. She was liking this bloke more and more.

They played the games, talked some more, drank tea, and ate some crackers that the Father had found. It was a pleasant hour and a half. So pleasant in fact that when the Doctor announced that it was time to go 'catch his plane,' that Donna almost didn't want to go. But when she thought back to the fans at the café and Rachel, her want for home flared up again in her chest and she was up and ready to leave in no time. After saying good-bye to Father Brown and wishing all the best luck for him and his church, the group of travelers and teens made their way back to the TARDIS.

When they got there, they stopped in front of the Police Box's doors to say their farewells.

"Well…I guess this is it," said Nicholas.

"Yeah…," commented Rachel somberly, probably sad that her dream adventure was coming to a close.

"Yep, can't say I'll miss this universe…," said Donna.

The Doctor briefly glared at her for her rudeness, but then quickly turned back to the teens. "Well…It was nice meaning you two."

"Even though you were the ones that set off the Teravors and everything…," muttered Donna.

"Well, it wasn't their fault. They were curious and your hemochromatosis is probably genetic right? And it's not like you can control it," continued the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Rachel again.

The girl seemed unable to get any other words out of her mouth for once. This babble-mouth fan girl seemed to be losing her status as she faced the fact that her adventure was ending. Donna couldn't help but smile.

"Well…um…I'm not really good with good-byes, so I'm…gonna go change… be back in a sec," stated the Doctor, and with that he took out his key to the TARDIS and within a few moments he disappeared into his ship.

"I'll…um…give him some privacy…," muttered Donna.

She didn't really want to be out here alone with the teens, she would be glad to go into TARDIS and forget about this universe completely. But she did want to give the Doctor his privacy. She didn't much fancy the idea of seeing his skinny chest again.

"Listen, Donna. I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you anything about your future…" said Rachel.

"Stop. It's fine…I don't want to hear it anymore," replied Donna.

But the truth was that somewhere inside her, she still _really_ wanted Rachel to tell her. If she let that want take over though, the fear and anger from before would come back and she didn't really want that at the moment. She didn't want to spoil the glee that was blossoming in her chest from the fact that in a few minutes she'll be far away from this freaky universe that had a TV show about the Doctor.

"Okay…uh…where were you guys coming from when you landed here?" questioned Rachel.

Donna could tell that Rachel was just asking this to fill the silence. She couldn't blame her. So Donna amused Rachel by answering her question.

"A planet called Midnight."

"Oh, Midnight! With all the diamonds and stuff!" exclaimed Rachel, eyes bright with fan girl enthusiasm again.

Donna cringed, her mind wondering exactly what this girl knew about the Doctor and hers time on Midnight, which of course lead to her wondering what exactly was shown on _Doctor Who_ and if it was exactly how things played out in real life. The whole topic made her stomach nauseas again, and made her want to leave even greater. _Only a few more minutes…_

"Oh…sorry…," muttered Rachel, calming her fan girl self down at the sight of Donna's reaction and Nicholas's glare. "I'll shut up now…"

The silence that Rachel had been avoiding with her question finally came. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Everyone felt like they couldn't look in the other's eyes; they all looked somewhere else, waiting patiently for the Doctor. A few agonizing minutes of silence later, the Doctor finally walked out of the TARDIS with his suit on. The last Time Lord in all his glory.

"Well, come on Donna. Everything's ready," said the Doctor.

Donna took one late look at the two teens: Rachel with her gray eyes and mousey brown hair, the light in her gaze and bounce in her step back with the Doctor's appearance in his suit, and then Nicholas with his sleepy blue eyes and jet black hair. She couldn't say she would miss them. Rachel especially. But there was something about them that told her that under different circumstances, she might like them. They were bright, and could handle and stressful situation. In a few more years, if they lived in Donna's universe, and if the Doctor met them he might take them on for companions. They were the type that the Doctor usually picked up. But they were in a different universe, and they were only teenagers. And it was time to go.

"Well…um…it was sure _interesting_ meeting you two…," muttered Nicholas.

"Yah, interesting alright. We just spent an afternoon with the Doctor and Donna Noble! Oh god, no one's going to believe this!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Well, I'd advise you not to tell anyone," said the Doctor.

"Yah, you don't want to end up in the loony bin," agreed Donna. "Saying you met characters from a TV show. Yep, sounds crazy alright."

"Well…Donna, ready?" asked the Doctor turning towards his companion.

She nodded, and with one last forced smile she headed into the TARDIS. She felt her whole body relax as she stepped across the threshold. The familiar hum and the soft glow of the TARDIS comforted her like warm milk and mother's kisses. It was strange to think that this alien spaceship was what was known and soothing to her, instead of the London right outside. But it was. It was how her life was now. And Donna wouldn't trade it for anything else. As she walked up the ramp further into the TARDIS, she heard the Doctor walk in behind her, closing the door with him.

"So…now that's done with…," said the Doctor, running up past his companion to the control panel. "Where to next?"

Donna ignored the Doctor for a moment as her eyes took in the organic-looking machine's interior. She felt herself let out a sigh. Everything was going to be alright. They were going home. To their universe. Away from this freaky universe. Home. She'd never have to worry about people thinking she was Catherine Tate, or whatever. At home she was Donna Noble. She was real. Not a character on a TV show. She was herself. Everything was going to go back to normal.

But that hope, that happiness, vanished the moment a scream seeped through the TARDIS's door.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: _Yes, I'm BBC. I own the full rights to Doctor Who. I am a huge broadcasting cooperation. And guess what? I'm going to join forces with McDonalds, Apple, Disney, and Wal-Mart to take over the world! Cue evil maniacal laughter, please…_Stop it! Sorry folks. BBC took over my computer for a sec. So, no I don't own the rights…BBC does and I'm not BBC…

Author's note: Thought chapter 17 was going to be the last, eh? Well no! I wanted this story to go out with a realistic bang, meaning that I wanted something exciting to happen with the Doctor in his suit and everything, while at the same time trying not to turn the whole situation into something unrealistic (as realistic as you can get with aliens and that kind of junk) and completely overdone. So here it is: The big bang!

The Doctor's and Donna's eyes met for a split second before they rushed out of the TARDIS to see who was screaming not for the first time today. Outside was a scene that gave Donna a strong feeling of déjà vu. There was Rachel and Nicholas near the end of the alleyway, with a Teravor howling in pain and charging after them. Another Teravor? thought Donna. How many of those things are in this universe anyway? She then turned to the Doctor who was furiously rummaging through his pockets.

"Doctor, where's the whistle?" she questioned.

"I don't know…I think I might've left it in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing before," replied the Doctor, stopping the search of his suit pockets.

"Well…I don't know…can't you just use your sonic screwdriver or something?"

"No, it can't make a noise with a high enough frequency to affect the Tera-"

But the Doctor was cut off by Rachel screaming Nicholas's name. The two travelers looked up to watch Nicholas run out into the street with the Teravor dashing after him. Donna revised her view on the teenager. Maybe Nicholas wasn't as good in a stressful situation as she once thought. After all, that idiot did lead that raging alien out into a street full of Easter shoppers. Once the Teravor was out of the alleyway, Rachel looked back and ran towards them.

"Where's your whistle thing? I did give it back to you didn't I?" quickly questioned Rachel.

"Yah, but I left it in the TARDIS and it would take too much time to try and find it, what with that Teravor now out in the street…" rapidly replied the Doctor.

"I know that was stupid of him wasn't it? I have no clue why he did that. Panicked probably…," commented the teen.

"Rachel, do you have a cell phone?" hastily asked the Doctor.

"Uh…yah," the girl responded, as she speedily took her cell out and handed it to the Doctor.

As the Doctor fiddled with the phone using his sonic screwdriver, screams of frightened people out in the street could be heard. Donna could imagine the chaos, having witnessing it plenty of times before in her universe. But this was not her universe. She could tell that alien-y stuff just didn't happen here, whereas in her universe it happened almost semiannually, if not more. She could only imagine what was going through the minds of the people out there. She wished she could do something for the Doctor so he could speed things up.

"'ere we go!" exclaimed the Doctor, handing the phone back to Rachel. "Just press the red button and the Teravor should stop attacking people and revert to its human form."

Rachel hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing the phone and running out into the street full of screaming people. Donna and the Doctor waited there, as if on some unspoken agreement not to leave until they were sure everything was going to be fine. A minute or two later though, they could still hear the frantic screams of the crowd, like nothing had changed in the situation. The two travelers looked at each other in confusion and then both ran up to the mouth of the alley to see what was going on.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rachel, out of breath and meeting up with them at the end of the alleyway. "It's not working. I pressed the red button and everything, but it's not affecting the Teravor. In fact I think it's getting even angrier."

"What?" replied the Doctor grabbing the cell phone out of Rachel's hand. "It should be working…"

As the Time Lord started to mess with the phone again, Donna looked out into the street. The chaos was just as she had pictured in her mind. Shopping bags littered the street from the people just dropping everything and running away. The Teravor seemed to have wrecked both the fish and chip stall and news stall from before, along with a few of the store fronts and cars lining the street, spoiling the place with twisted metal, broken glass, and various other things. Just like before at the park, some people had their cell phones or cameras out, risking their lives to take a few pictures and videos for the internet and late night news shows. Donna couldn't see Nicholas anywhere in sight. She wondered if he had already run away, or if he was hiding, or possibly if he was dead.

The Teravor seemed to be smashing anything that was in its path, whether it be cars, street signs, or even innocent bystanders. In fact he seemed more vicious, angry, bigger, and in more pain than the last two Teravors. Donna had a feeling that this was not a normal Teravor. She glanced over at the Doctor to see if he noticed this, but he was still fiddling with the cell phone.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Donna, causing the Time Lord to turn his attention to her. "Look at the Teravor."

Donna watched as the Doctor turned his gaze to the Teravor. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, a look of alarm written all over his face.

"Oh, this is bad…," he muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" questioned Rachel.

"This is _really_ bad….It seems that they've sent a combatant," stated the Doctor a note of worry and alarm in his voice.

"I thought you said that they were nonviolent creatures," said Donna.

"I said they were calm. I didn't say nonviolent exactly…when others of their species are threatened, they'll fight. Practically every species in the universe does that...I did mention they were extremely connected to the Earth, right? Well, they are also extremely connected to each other. They probably sensed that two of their species were in pain, so they thought they were attacked, so they sent a combatant to see what was attacking the Teravors. And then it ran into Rachel and Nicholas and the TARDIS and us. The different universal signatures and hemochromatosis combined caused it to attack in blind pain. Sort of like the other Teravors, except worse because combatants are even more sensitive."

"If it's more sensitive, why didn't it react to the noise that you made my cell phone make?" questioned Rachel.

"It's because it's more sensitive that it didn't react to the high frequency sonic blast. It's more immune to high sounds. In fact I think it only made it angrier…Oh, this is not good…not good at all…," answered the Doctor, running a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

"Then what are we going to do?" queried Donna.

This whole situation was getting very complicated. Normally this change would make any situation pretty darn complicated, but couple it with the fact that Donna and the Doctor could be recognized as actors from a TV show, made everything extremely complicated. Things just couldn't be easy going, could it? thought Donna. They were almost about the head home, when this happened. She sighed. Why her?

"We go to plan B," replied the Doctor.

"What is plan B?" questioned Rachel.

"No clue," and with that the Doctor turned away from them and started to look around. His head swiveled while he surveyed the area, his quick eyes taking everything in.

Donna watched the Doctor, unsure as to what he looking for, but sure that he was probably coming up with something to do about the Teravor. In the corner of her eye she could spot Rachel. The shine was back in her eyes, and she was probably glad that the adventure was indeed not over yet. Donna, on the other hand, wanted the adventure to end. Not that she didn't love adventure. She did spend quite some time looking for the Doctor so she could have some adventure. It was just _this_ adventure that was getting to her. All the stress and worry not only about Teravors, but fans. She just wanted to go home. But that had to deal with this before they could.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked the Doctor.

"For something we can use…," replied the Time Lord, his gaze now turned upwards. "Ha! Electricity lines and streetlights! Perfect!"

"What are we going to do with those?" questioned Rachel, looking up.

Donna did so too. There seemed to be electric lines and streetlights attached to them along each side of the street. And at every intersection, the lines crossed the street with stoplights fastened to them. It was a fairly normal set up. So normal in fact that anyone that wasn't the Doctor wouldn't have naturally noticed them. What was he thinking of doing? thought Donna, repeating Rachel's question in her head.

The Doctor suddenly turned to Rachel. "Go find me another cell phone…preferably a newer one and bring it to me." And then to Donna. "Go inside the TARDIS and in the back…I think in the right storage unit…no, the left one underneath the grate and get the two metal like cables that are each about twice as tall as you. I need you to get them both and bring them to me."

"B-but, Doctor. What are you going to do with those things?" questioned Rachel.

"Shock the beastie and save the day of course!" he exclaimed and with that he ran off and Donna and Rachel were left to do their separate duties that he had assigned them.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do I hear one cupcake for the rights for Doctor Who? One cupcake!…going once…Two cupcakes!...going once…going twice…Three cupcakes!...going once…Five cupcakes!...going once…going twice…going three times…Sold! To the lady in the back row. Wait…what? Sorry lady. Keep your cupcakes. It turns out that since I don't own the rights, I cannot sell them. Sorry.

Donna grunted under the weight of the cables. They weren't that heavy, but the fact that she had to rush around to find the Doctor with both of them on her shoulders, seemed to increase their weight with each step. They were about as thick as her little finger, but they were also, like the Doctor said, each twice as tall as her. Donna could only guess what the mad yet brilliant Time Lord wanted with them.

She found him at the intersection a few yards from the alleyway were the TARDIS was located. She had kept her head down and hat on the whole time while she was rushing to get the cables to the Doctor, also making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Not that it really matter much. Everyone was too focused on the attacking Teravor to pay any attention to the woman with the black sweat shirt and two very long metallic cables slung over her shoulders, or the eccentric man down the street that looked like David Tennant in his _Doctor Who_ costume.

Rachel was already there when Donna caught up with the Doctor. Rachel seemed to have managed to get another cell phone from someone, and the Doctor was now frantically fiddling with both phones and some scraps from his pocket via the use of his sonic screwdriver.

"_Here_," grunted Donna practically throwing the cables at the Doctor's feet with a sigh of relief to get the weight off her shoulders.

"Great!" exclaimed the Doctor looking up from the phones, the sound of his sonic screwdriver momentarily stopping. "'ere can you hold this for a sec?" And with that he handed Rachel the two contraptions that he was creating and speedily picked up one of the cables.

The Doctor then managed to throw the end of that cable up near the electric line. Once the cable was near, it somehow, Donna guessed, sensed the electric current running through the lines and extended to grasp the line.

"Could yah get attach the other one on the other side of the street?" the Doctor asked turning towards Donna and Rachel. "And quick?"

They nodded and hastily grabbed the other cable (Rachel returning the cell phones) and then rushed to the other end of the intersection, leaving the Doctor to finish his contraptions. Donna didn't bother her mind with questions as to what the Doctor's plan was, or what these cables were, or where they were from. She was too worried about stopping the Teravor as quick as possible. She could still hear the continued pain blinded rage of the Teravor, and the screams of the people it was attacking. And she wanted all to stop.

When Rachel and Donna had attached the other cable, they ran back to the Doctor who was connecting one of the ex-cell phone contraptions to the cable on that side of the street. He then sprinted over to the other cable and affixed the other contraption to it. Once done, he rushed back to Rachel and Donna.

"Okay, now we just have to get the Teravor over here and get it to stand underneath the stoplights on the electric lines. I will send the cell phones a signal using this," speedily said the Doctor, holding up his sonic screwdriver. "And then they will, with the help of the cables, create a surge of electricity, shocking the Teravor and hopefully knocking it out, which will return it to its human form."

"But how are we going to get it over here?" questioned Donna.

"I don't know, maybe-"

"I'll do it," suddenly stated Rachel, stepping up.

"Oh, no. I will not let you put yourself in that kind of danger. We'll figure something else out," replied the Doctor sternly.

"But Doctor, you said it yourself. It was Nicholas and I that set off the Teravor. It ran after Nicholas because of that. It will do the same with me," argued Rachel.

"Yah, but it was also because of that that the Teravor slammed Nicholas into those trash cans that first time, remember? You could get hurt," stated the Doctor.

"_Could_. Doctor, please. You could figure something else out, but by then it will be too late. If you let me go now, then we can get this over and done with before anyone else gets hurt or killed."

That made the Doctor pause. He stared at Rachel with inspecting eyes, gears obviously working in his head. Risk the life of one, or the lives of many? To Donna that didn't seem like a hard choice, but then again she was not exactly impartial to the whole situation.

"Alright," the Doctor agreed with a sigh after a few seconds of debating inside his head. "But be careful."

"'kay. Will do," replied Rachel, smiling wide. And with that she spun around and dashed off towards the Teravor, ready to save the day.

Donna watched as the girl got closer and closer to the attacking alien. Despite herself, she was a bit worried about the teen. However much she disliked Rachel and her fanatic love for _Doctor Who_, that girl was willing to risk her life to help those poor people that happened to be out in the street when the Teravor attacked. Donna guessed that Rachel must be feeling some sort of guilt for causing the alien to attach in blind pain, even though it wasn't exactly the girl's fault. Donna took a deep breath as Rachel finally got near the alien.

"Oi! Yeah, over here Teravor!" Donna heard Rachel yell. "Come and get me, you ugly beast!"

At the girl's words or possibly her presence, the Teravor turned away from chaos it was creating, and towards Rachel. It then roared and charged straight at Rachel. She ran. She ran directly towards the intersection where the travelers along with the cables and electric lines were located, all waiting to shock the alien unconscious.

The people on the street had stopped running away and just stood there, watching in awe as this teenager led that beast away from them. Some were of course filming the whole thing on their cell phones or cameras. All eyes were on Rachel.

"Doctor! Get ready!" yelled the girl as she got closer and closer, the Teravor right on her heels.

Beside her, Donna could see the Doctor tensing up. He was gripping his sonic screwdriver like it was his life raft. And right as Rachel passed under the streetlights and electric lines, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at one of the cell phone contraptions and activated it, making it glow its normal blue light and sound its usual odd whirling noise.

What happened next was something that would be talked about for months and months to come on every internet social site in the world. The contraptions at the end of the cables started to light up and sent sparks out like mini firecrackers. Then that light seemed to travel up the cables and to the electric lines, right as the Teravor stepped foot underneath them. Thousands of volts of electricity sprouted out of the lines like tons of powerful and small lightning bolts, which caused the street lights to burst and send bits of their plastic covering flying. Donna and the Doctor ducked and shielded their eyes as most of the miniature lightning bolts struck the Teravor, catching it in its tracks. It then howled so loud that Donna could've sworn that a few nearby windows shattered by the shear of the force of it. A few more seconds of this followed until the alien collapsed to its knees and then fell to the street, transforming back into its human form, unconscious.

A deep silence followed, in which the only sounds were the noise of a few car alarms and possibly a crying baby or two. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, too unsure as to what just happened to do anything. People stood like statues on the street, staring that the naked body that only a few moments ago was attacking everything in sight, a look of disbelief on everyone's face.

The Doctor, taking advantage of the stillness and silence, leaned over to Donna.

"Get the cable across the street, while I'll get the one on this side. We can't leave them here. After that we make a run for it," the Doctor whispered in her ear.

Donna nodded, understanding what chaos could happen if people got a hold of the cables that were most likely alien or from the future judging what they just did. Together the travelers moved to retrieve the cables. They walked slowly, lightly treading like the street was a sheet of brittle ice, so as not to draw any attention to themselves. Rachel (who had stopped running to watch the electric storm that knocked out the Teravor), came up next Donna to help her take the cable down.

The Doctor managed to take down his cable in a few seconds, simply yanking it down and rolling it up in his arms. But the other cable wasn't that easy to pull down. Rachel and Donna tugged and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. Donna looked over at the Doctor, asking with her eyes for him to help them. The Time Lord caught his companion's signal, and quickly and quietly went over to help.

But just as he did so a girl around Rachel's age walked forward from the crowd down the street, towards the alien. The trio froze and watched as the girl crouched down next to the Teravor in human form. When her fingers were about to brush the skin someone shouted, "Don't touch it!" obviously afraid that it would jump up and start attacking again.

"I just want to see if it's still alive," called out the girl.

"It's not," suddenly said Rachel.

"How do you know?" questioned the girl looking up at Rachel.

The girl's eyes went wide at the sight of Donna and the Doctor. She stood up away from the Teravor and stared at the travelers, a look of disbelief and confusion on her face. Donna made a mental note to kick Rachel's butt later on. Why did she have to speak out? Why couldn't she keep her big fat mouth shut? They were almost in the clear, and Rachel just _had_ to say something…Donna was going to kill her.

Author's note: I just want you to know that the girl from the crowd is in fact _WeepingAngel123_. She was the runner up winner from my little guessing contest with this story, and was able to pick up on the aspirin, red meat, and turkey clues and come up with the guess that Rachel and Nicholas had some sort of condition that affected the Teravors. And since no one else had mentioned they got those clues and came up with that close of a guess, she was the runner up winner. She will be in the next chapter as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Doctor Who. I have him right here. That's right. Come and get it! Models of all of the Doctors for sale! Folks it's for a limited time only! Get them while you can! I have models of the 1st to the 11th up for grabs. Buy your favorite Doctor, or heck, buy them all! Only 3 cupcakes each! Oh…you mean do I own the _rights_ for _Doctor Who_. Sorry, I don't. I have to pay those greedy people at BBC one cupcake for every Doctor model I sell…so of course I don't own _Doctor Who_.

"No…I mean that it is. It's alive. I-I…just…uh…said that so you wouldn't touch it…," stuttered Rachel, stepping in front of Donna and the Doctor try to put the attention back on herself and away from the travelers.

But it didn't work. The girl's eyes were still stuck on them. The crowd was still watching the girl, and it would only be an amount of time until they noticed Donna and the Doctor as well. They were trapped. _Great_…, thought Donna. Just what they wanted to avoid. _Great_. Just _great_…

"A-are you D-David Tennant and Catherine T-Tate?" hesitantly asked the girl.

There was a growing light in her eyes the longer she looked at them. A light that was almost exactly the same type of fan girl light that had appeared in Rachel's gaze when she first saw them. This just is getting better and better, thought Donna. Of all people, it just _had_ to be a fan girl…

"You are, aren't you?" said the girl, stepping forward.

Just then a mixture of whispers and shouts erupted from the crowd as they finally noticed what the girl was staring at and what she was saying. "Did you say David Tennant and Catherine Tate?" "David Tennant!" "Who's David Tennant?" "He looks like that guy from that TV show." "Oh my god!" "Why is David Tennant wearing his costume?" "Is that what this is? Is this some kind of live filming of _Doctor Who_?" "Live filming?" "What's _Doctor Who_?" "Am I on camera?" "Who is that other girl next to them?" "Wasn't she at the park when that thing attacked again?" "She was the one that lead it to the streetlights." "Is she related to David Tennant or Catherine Tate?" "Is she his sister?" "Who's sister?"  
"David Tennant!"

The crowd was slowly inching forward as confused or amazed or star-struck people tried to get a closer look. The travelers needed to get out of there quick, before the crowd became a fanatical mob. But they couldn't leave the cable. Who knows what would happen if they left it? Donna looked over at the Doctor, begging with her eyes for him to do something. Her heart was pounding in her ears as the voices of the crowd got louder and louder. She felt uncomfortable, like she was being looked at under a microscope by the hundreds of eyes of the crowd. Is this what it's like to be famous? she thought. If so, she didn't think she'd ever want to become famous. This was just too much.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the Doctor slowly reaching inside his jacket and pulling out something. There was a glint of metal, before he quickly tucked it into his sleeve. Donna instantly knew what it was. His sonic screwdriver. But what was he going to do with that? He then moved his arm up towards the part of the cable that was still connected to the electric line. The faint sound of the sonic screwdriver could be heard, and then there were sparks as the cable finally released its grip on the electric line. The sparks temporarily stunned the crowd, as the Doctor and Donna quickly folded up the cable in their arms.

"_Run_," hastily stated the Doctor.

Donna and Rachel nodded and with that they took off down another street to the right of the crowd, running as fast as they could. Donna glanced behind them. No one was following them. Yet. Once they noticed they were gone, some would surely try to look for them. What were they going to do? They needed somewhere to hide. But where?

Just then the Doctor abruptly stopped in front of a closed store. Its glass windows and door were shattered from the Teravor's roar, and the Doctor took advantage of this by walking right through the empty door frame. Donna and Rachel followed. It looked like this place was a small clothing store. Racks and racks of spring wear and on sale winter wear stood in the tiny space, creating a maze of bright pastels and dull darks. With the Doctor leading the way, the trio walked through the store to the back, their feet crunching the broken glass shards all the while.

"What are we doing in here?" questioned Rachel.

"Trying to find a place to hide," answered the Doctor, searching the place with his hawk-like eyes.

"Why can't we go back to the TARDIS?"

"Because I don't want to lead them there. We'll hide until the coast is clear and then go back to the TARDIS. After that, Donna and I can finally go back to our universe," stated the Doctor moving further and further into the store.

Rachel nodded, seeming to understand. Shouts and rushing feet could be heard outside. In the far distance there were police, ambulance, and fire truck sirens, growing louder and louder as they made it closer and closer to the street with the unconscious alien. The street that the trio were once in. Donna sighed, glad that they were able to make it out in once piece before that crowd got crazy and the police came. It wouldn't be pretty if they were caught there.

Her heart was still pounding, but it was calming down the farther they walked inside the store. Ahead of her, she could see the Doctor, who was extremely tense when they were in front of that crowd, slowly relax as he moved forward. They were not in the TARDIS on their way home, but at least they were hopefully safe inside this store.

When they got to the back of the shop, they reached a plain door labeled, "**Employees only**." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again and unlocked it, then took the handle and pushed it open. As they stepped across the threshold, they were greeted with a pitch black room and the strong smell of cardboard. The Doctor tried the lights switch on the wall beside the door, but nothing happened.

"The cables must've knocked out all of the electricity in the area. They're not made to be used with the 21st century's primitive electrical grid," muttered the Doctor.

Donna heard him throw the cables down on the floor and reach back into his pocket.

"Luckily, I always carry a couple of everlasting candles with me," said the Doctor as he took out the candles and lit them with his sonic screwdriver.

The room instantly lit up with the soft flickering glow of the candles, revealing a space filled with box upon box, neatly organized in different stacks. Based on the labels, the boxes contained the clothes that were the surplus, excess, rejects, or new items for the shop. There was a door on the left side that obviously led to an office. But other than the boxes and the door, there were only dingy white walls and concrete floor.

"We should be safe here," stated the Doctor, sweeping his eyes around the room and placing the candles on one of the nearby boxes.

"What if the store owner comes back or something?" asked Rachel.

"Nah, did you see the sign? Store closed a few hours ago and isn't planned to open until tomorrow. And I doubt that the owner will come in to do some paper work or inventory with the windows broken and all…plus I don't think we'll be here that long. An hour or so at the most," answered the Doctor, looking back at Donna and Rachel.

"Yah…see that's the thing. I have to go find Nicholas. See if he's alright and all," replied the teen.

Donna could hear the worry in the girl's voice. She remembered back when Nicholas got hurt that first time, and how worried Rachel was. She cared about Nicholas, and Donna wouldn't blame her if she went to go find him. Plus, it would be a chance for Rachel to be gone. She hadn't been her fan girl self lately, and Donna did have an increased sense of admiration for the teen because she had risked her life for those of the crowd. But Donna really wasn't in the mood to see the fanatical fan come out, which it surely would if Rachel stayed. She hoped the girl would go and find her friend.

"I'll come back for you guys when I've found Nicholas and the coast is clear," continued Rachel, obviously uncertain of whether she should go or not.

"Alright, already. Go and find Nicholas," said Donna, sounding ruder than how she intended.

"_Donna_…," warned the Doctor eyeing his companion, then turning back to Rachel. "But she's right. Go and find Nicholas. We won't go anywhere."

"Okay…thanks…," replied Rachel with a worried smile, and with that she was off.

A silence followed her absence, in which the Doctor pulled up a few boxes and created a makeshift bench. When he sat down on it, the boxes crumbled a little under his weight, making him sink about an inch. Donna smiled as the Time Lord struggled to make himself comfortable and sat down next to him, sinking down herself.

Donna sighed. They should be back in their universe by now, safely at home without having to worry about being recognized as characters from a stupid TV show. But as always something had to happen. That was how it always was traveling with the Doctor. No matter where you went, something had to happen. Despite being in this uncomfortable situation that they now were in, Donna still wouldn't trade traveling with the Doctor for anything else in the world.

"So…You never did say exactly what those cables are," said Donna, breaking the silence.

"Uh…They're 31st century jump cables for your normal electric car," replied the Doctor scratching his head. "Just simply attach them to any wiring and tap into the electricity. Even works through the rubber casing of most wires. Technically they were outlawed when some bloke used them to get free electricity for decades, but I picked these up before that when I was riding with the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Andy Warhol."

"Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Andy Warhol?" asked Donna.

"Oh, she's fantastic. Loves horses and strangely enough hates Campbell's soup. She says it has nothing to do with Andy Warhol's paintings…but I think it does. She gave me a ride to New York City…happened to land a few hundred miles from the good old NYC, so I deiced to hitchhike. Didn't really have much luck, until she came by…"

And with that, Donna settled in and continued to listen to the Doctor tell of his ride with the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Andy Warhol, the soft glow of the candle light comforting her all the while.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

Time passed. The Doctor finished his story about the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Andy Warhol and continued his babble on to a story of him meeting the actual Andy Warhol. It was nice to hear the Doctor talk on and on. Sure he had a big…no _huge_ gob at times, but it was comforting to Donna. It held the same sort of irony as how she found comfort in the TARDIS. Alien was calming and this seemingly normal world was nerve-racking. Oh, what an extreme case of dramatic irony.

Donna didn't know how much time had passed by the time they heard the crash, it seemed like 10 minutes, but it truth it was really a little over an hour. When the crash had sounded, the Doctor immediately stopped his story, which was now heading in the direction of other famous artists he had met along with ones he wanted to meet, and stood up, alert. Donna did the same, thinking the worst. Maybe it was that crowd again, she thought, who came to drag them out and ask all sorts of eerie questions while others simply gawked and took pictures of them for the morning news and internet postings.

The Doctor motioned for her to be quiet and then slowly sidestepped to the door, ears obviously straining to see if he could hear anything else. They heard a whisper and then a "sorry" before footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. Donna reached down and grabbed a nearby clothes hanger, gearing up to defend herself. They were not going to drag her out in the open without a fight. The footsteps got louder and louder, until they just stopped. The Doctor was still inching forward when the door creaked open. Donna tensed up and raised the clothing hanger above her head, reading to strike when the moment came.

"'ello? Anyone home?"

Both Donna and the Doctor sighed a sigh of relief. Donna threw the clothes hanger back to the ground, as the Doctor stopped his sneaking and stood up straight. It was Rachel.

"Hello?"

With Nicholas.

"We're here," said Donna as the two teens walked into the room. "Couldn't you say like, 'It's me Rachel with Nicholas!' instead of freaking us out?"

"Sorry," replied Rachel sheepishly.

"Was it you that made that crash?" questioned the Doctor.

"It was Nicholas. He tripped into something and knocked into a clothing rack, sending it crashing to the floor. That clumsy idiot," answered Rachel.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot," exclaimed Nicholas.

"I have the right to call you an idiot after you led the Teravor into the street."

"I panicked. I didn't want to get hit by a Teravor again. I didn't know it would follow me. I'm sorry."

"Well after what the Doctor told us, you should have known!" said Rachel then turning to the Doctor and Donna. "I found him hiding in store, behind the counter, shaking like a wet dog. He's not hurt…_thankfully_."

"I almost wish I was hurt, because then you would be at least as little nicer to me," retorted Nicholas.

"Again I have the right to be pissed with you. That was _so_ stupid, Nicholas. Oh, so stupid!"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I? I think that's the thousandth time I've said it."

"Well, you're going to have to say it a thousand more times before-"

"Oi! Both of yah. Stop it!" exclaimed the Doctor. "I can barely take bickering at the best of times, much less bickering kids."

"But-"

"We're sorry," stated Rachel cutting off Nicholas before he could voice his retort. "It's just been kind of a stressful day, yah know?"

"You ain't the only ones here that's had a stressful day," said Donna.

She was tired. And for once it wasn't because of the constant running that adventures with the Doctor seemed to always have, but it was all the worry and anxiety that was getting to her. This can't be good for her, or the Doctor. She could see in the soft candle light the shadows under the Time Lord's eyes, the shadows that only appeared after a particularly nasty adventure like that times at Pompeii, at the library, and at Midnight, to name a few. Donna knew that things with the Doctor weren't always all delightful, but this universe was just getting to them both. They needed to get out of here.

"Uh…right…uh…well, the crowd is mostly gone. Shooed away by the police. A few are still around, but they're so focused on what the police are doing that I don't think they'll notice us. We can walk around the block and end up a few yards from the alleyway on the street, and behind all the police and crowds. From there we can probably walk to the TARDIS without being noticed," stated Rachel, changing the subject.

"Okay…sounds like a plan. Come on, let's get out of here before anyone else comes in," replied the Doctor, snuffing out the candles with his fingers and pocketing them, which returned the room to the dark state it was in before they came.

The other three nodded and followed the Doctor out the door and eventually out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. The street was empty save a few police cars at the intersection where the Teravor was brought down.

"What are they going to do with the Teravor?" wondered Donna out loud as they headed in the opposite direction of the intersection. "And the other one at the park…and the first one…What's going to happen to them?"

"Ah…well you know the government. They'll probably cover it up with some story of a crazy attacking and dismiss the videos and pictures as fakes. As for the Teravors, I don't know what will happen to them…but I have a feeling that the other Teravors on the planet will help them out of any sticky situations. They're bound to have at least one of their own in some sort of seat of power," answered the Doctor, in the lead.

The sun was setting of in the west, causing everyone's shadow to grow to tall thin sticks and the sky to fade from blue, to pink, and finally to fiery oranges, yellows, and reds, with the faint whispery clouds taking on brilliant colors from the sun. It was beautiful. Just like the sunsets in her own universe, and just for a moment, as the spring breeze pleasantly blew on her face, Donna felt as if she was back in her own universe. It was amazing how similar this place was to it.

"A cover-up of course! Did I hear someone say Roswell and crop circles?" commented Rachel, a hop in her step.

"Come on, you don't believe in that kind of stuff do you?" quizzed Nicholas, casually strolling next to his friend.

Donna could now in the light see a few scratches on the boy's limps and face, which were probably obtained from flying bits of glass and metal caused by the Teravor raging. Other than that he didn't look hurt, just like Rachel had said. Donna was glad. She had to admit that she didn't once think about the welfare of Nicholas while the Teravor was attacking out on the street. She was more worried about the crowd than anything else. But she was still glad to see that he was okay.

"Well you questioned me when I thought that _Doctor Who_ was real in a different universe, and look who's walking with us," replied Rachel, gesturing to the two travelers. "So…Doctor, are Roswell and crop circles really all about aliens…at least in your universe?"

"Well that's the funny thing…Roswell was _actually_ a weather balloon and hallucinations, but it was all set in motion by beings from the planet Kalcin. They like to mess around with what they think are primitive life forms. I've had to stop them a few times from doing something extremely stupid…and as for the crop circles, there's only a handful that are real. All the others are hoaxes," replied the Doctor.

He seemed more relaxed, thought Donna. Maybe it was the fact that he was back in his suit. Maybe it was the fact that the street they were walking on was completely empty. Maybe it was the fact that they were only a few minutes away from going home. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting more comfortable around Rachel and Nicholas. Maybe it was the fact that he felt better after telling his companion a story. Who knows? All Donna knew was that he was slowly returning to his normal quirky self, from his big gob all the way down to the way he was walking. Even the shadows under his eyes that she had spotted in the store were slowly fading, or slowly being covered up with a makeup of his cheeriness. She sighed. She even felt a bit better, more relaxed, out in the open under the setting sun. Everything was returning to normal. Pretty soon it will be like this little unexpected trip never happened.

So the group continued to walk down the street, turning to the right at the next intersection, and then another right at the next, making the trip around the block like Rachel had planned. They talked, not worrying about being spotted in the empty streets. But when they reached the street where everything with the Teravor had happened, they stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Howdy ya'll! I'm cowgirl Sandy, 'ere to show off my amazing gun slinging abilities!...Wait, what? What did ya'll say? Wait, what's _Doctor Who_? Some miracle ointment? It's a British TV show? Then why am I 'ere on some Brit's show fanfic? Wha…Oh! Sorry folks…wrong fanfic. And I of course don't own no thing. Bye ya'll!

When they reached the street where everything with the Teravor had happened, they stopped. Or rather, they _were_ stopped. They were stopped by a police officer and yellow caution tape.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to let any pedestrians through," she said.

The woman police officer looked fairly young, maybe 25 at the least, with your generic hazel eyes and brown hair spun up in a bun, all coming together to form a moderate normal beauty. Despite the fact that she was obviously quite new to the force, she looked strong and stubborn, ready to kick some serious butt if need be. She swept observing eyes over the group, inspecting them for any threats. Donna noticed no clear sign of recognition as she gazed at the Doctor and her. The companion silently sighed with relief. This woman most likely doesn't watch _Doctor Who_, she thought. Thank _god_.

"Why?" questioned Rachel.

"There was an incident on this street earlier today. This site has been blocked so that police investigations can take place. Sorry, folks. You can't come through here," answered the policewoman.

"B-but…our car is parked on that street. Now if we can just-"

"Please contact the station for all questions and requests. Now move along," the woman cut off Rachel with an almost robot-like response and forced smile.

"B-but…b-but…" stuttered Rachel, obviously trying to find some other excuse that could work on the policewoman.

"Come on, Rachel," whispered the Doctor, grabbing hold of the girl's shoulder and steering her away from the street. "Let's go. We can take the bus home."

Rachel stared up at the Doctor with questioning eyes, but allowed herself to be led away anyway. When they were safely around the corner again and out of sight of the policewoman, she turned to the Doctor with worry written on her face. She wasn't the only one that was worried. Donna was too. What were they going to do? How were they going to get past that woman? It wasn't like they could just go up to her and say that they were detectives or something, now that she had seen them and Rachel had blurted out something about their car being parked there…It wouldn't make sense if they did that, and she probably wouldn't buy it, even with the help of the physic paper. What _were_ they going to do?

"Um…I guess we…uh…I guess we just have to hide somewhere until the whole thing blows over," concluded Nicholas, like he was reading Donna's mind.

_Great_, thought Donna. More hiding. Just what a girl needs. More fretting about her wellbeing in a fan crazed universe. _Wonderful_. This is going to be _fun_. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated and hard? Why couldn't it be easy for once in her life?

"We can go back to the church…maybe," suggested Rachel.

"Or we can…"

But before anyone could say anything else, something loudly beeped. They were looking around, trying to find the source of the beeping, when it beeped again. It was coming from Nicholas. He mumbled something as he fumbled with his phone, taking out of his pants pocket and checking to see what it was beeping about.

"Uh…it's a text…from James…How the hell did he get my number?" said Nicholas staring at his small cell phone screen.

"I…um…might've given it to him…once…," muttered Rachel sheepishly.

"Wh-why?...oh never mind…not worth the trouble…the text's for you anyways," and with that Nicholas handed his phone over to Rachel.

After a few seconds of gazing at the screen, the girl's eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my god! No freaking way!" exclaimed Rachel, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"What? What is it?" questioned Donna. Whatever made this girl so excited can't be good, she thought.

"David Tennant! He actually showed up at the sci-fi convention! Look James sent us pictures and everything! I can't believe that actually happened. Everyone said it was a rumor. But obviously not!" shouted Rachel in glee, as she handed the Doctor and Donna the phone for them to see what she was talking about.

On the tiny screen were the words:

**4 Rachel. DT showed. Totally excited. Wish u were here. Got some pics.**

The Doctor, who was holding the cell, scrolled down to reveal grainy photographs of James and the others of his group posing alongside what must've been David Tennant. The man's teeth were showing, and his puppy dog eyes stared out at them. The other pictures included ones of the actor standing on a collapsible stage, hand in the air and smiling while the crowd went berserk.

Donna knew she should be somewhat used to the whole idea of someone else looking exactly like the Doctor, but she still couldn't over the sick feeling in her stomach at the sight of the actor. He was so different from the Doctor she knew, posing for pictures with kids, standing in front of crowds of screaming fans, yet he had the same face, same eyes, same scrawny figure. The only difference was that his hair was calmer and flatter, and he wasn't wearing the eccentric outfit that Donna had come to know and love. But at the same time she knew that there were moments where that man, David Tennant, would have his hair styled, put on that suit and converse, and act in front of cameras, and be exactly like the alien she had searched for. Her heart rapidly hammered in her chest and her stomach threatened to eject her lunch. This was not right. Not right at all.

"This is just _wrong_…," she muttered, stating her thoughts.

In the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor nod in solemn silence. The two stared at the pictures for a few more seconds until it seemed like they couldn't handle anymore and the Doctor handed the phone back to Rachel, who gave it back to Nicholas.

"Thanks," said the boy, taking his phone and putting it back into his pocket. "I have no idea why he sent that to me instead of you."

"Well when you were off hiding like a coward, the Teravor you lead into the street was attacking people," replied Rachel, a hint of venom in her voice. "The Doctor used my phone to help knock it out. He did something to it…I don't even think it's a phone anymore, so I don't think it can get calls or texts…so when James couldn't contact me, he sent the text to you, knowing that you'll be with me."

"I still don't know why you gave him my number…," muttered Nicholas under his breath.

Suddenly, something popped into Donna's head. She was surprised she could still think straight with the nausea and rapid heartbeat, but if she could think about food while being in a different universe, she could think about anything in almost any situation.

"Doctor," she said. "The cables. We didn't get the cables from the store when we left."

"Wh-what? Oh, yes. Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor breaking out of the short reverie the pictures sent him into. "I knew I was forgetting something…Rachel could you…?"

"Sure, no problem. Be back in a sec."

They watched Rachel go, the normal spring in her step and her hair shining in the fading light. When she finally disappeared around the corner, a short silence fell over the trio like a veil, only to be lifted when Nicholas spoke up.

"So…what _are_ we going to do?"

"Well…the simplest and quickest thing to do would be to get the cop away from the caution tape and just sneak back to the TARDIS," replied the Doctor.

"But how are we going to do that?" questioned the boy.

"Oh…easy. Not the hardest pickle I've been in. We'll just cause an isolated ruckus, make a few crashes, sound a few screams, cause her step away from her post to investigate and we just sneak through. Simple," stated the Doctor with his signature quirky smile.

"Yeah…_simple_," said Donna with a sigh. She knew that nothing was ever simple with the Doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was a normal American teenager, but she didn't own the rights to a British sci-fi icon. She lived happily ever after anyways. The End.

Once Rachel arrived back, the cables effortlessly draped over her shoulders, they informed her of their plan and then set off to make a 'ruckus,' as the Doctor had stated it. Donna was certain that this was going to turn out to be far more than simple. That policewoman didn't look like the type to just abandon her post because someone screamed and some noise was made, but she went along with it anyway, knowing full and well that this was their best hope at getting home anytime soon.

It took no time at all to get things set up to fit their plan. And good thing too, thought Donna. The sun had already disappeared to the other side of the planet, and the last of its faint light was just visible. The street lamps had not turned on though. The Doctor said that was because the power was still out in this part of town, thanks to the cables' power surge. Overall light was getting scarce and it would be best for everyone to get things underway as soon as possible.

So they ended up standing there around the corner, out of the police officer's sight, squinting their eyes against the fading light. The Doctor gave the signal to Rachel across the street and everything was set in motion. The teenage girl, who had volunteered to be the screamer, was in the corner café. The windows were blown like all the other shops on the block, so it was easy to get in. Inside, Rachel had been positioned, then they had taken their stations.

Obviously seeing the Doctor's signal, the girl began to scream. It was a good scream of terror. If Donna didn't know any better, she would've thought it was real. The Doctor and her watched anxiously as the policewoman looked up and towards the café's dark interior.

Rachel screamed again, and that was when Nicholas knocked down the rubbish can, creating a chain reaction of whacks of metal against the tiles, smashes of china crumbling as it fell to the floor, and crashes of tables and chairs as they came tumbling down. The Doctor had created this set up in a few short minutes, babbling something about Rube Goldberg while he did so.

Rachel let out one more scream and as she did so, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the police officer's radio, which she was turning to, making her unable to call for someone to check things out for her. One more scream from Rachel, and the policewoman, her face an oxymoronic mixture of panic and calm, looked back towards the café. With a few more seconds of hesitation, in which she looked around to see if anyone else was on the street, the police officer rushed to the café. At the same moment that she ran in, Nicholas and Rachel ran out through the back door leaving the café quiet empty behind them.

Wasting no time, the travelers got out from their hiding spot, met up with the teenagers, and together they ran under the caution tape and towards the TARDIS as fast as they could, trying not to be noticed by the various police and other officials that were scattered on the street.

"Oi!" shouted someone from behind. "Stop!"

They all looked back, still running, to see the police officer from before, rushing after them. She had spotted them as she came out of the deserted café, at first looking perplexed as the scene the group had left behind. But she the expression of confusion quickly vanished as she began her chase after the group.

Donna cursed. She knew that the Doctor's plan wasn't going to go as smoothly as he advertised, but it still was a letdown to see the policewoman catching up to them. She had no idea what they were going to do to get this woman off their tails, so she just continued to follow the Doctor, still rushing towards the TARDIS, recognizing that he would know what to do next or at least have an inkling of what to do. One can't always expect the Doctor to have a full plan in his head.

The teens followed the travelers into the alleyway where the TARDIS sat solemnly waiting for their return, blending into the brick even though it was in stark contrast with its blue exterior. When the group reached the ancient machine, the Doctor, in one fluid motion, took out his key, placed it in the lock, and opened the door.

"Quick inside," proclaimed the Doctor, holding the door open for the others as the policewoman came barreling down the alleyway towards them.

They all got in without question, and the Doctor followed them, closing the door behind him. As the Time Lord rushed up to the console, Donna stepped aside and watched the teens' reaction to the TARDIS's interior. Their eyes were wide and mouths were open in shock. She tried to think how it would be like to walk into the real setting of her favorite TV show, but she couldn't; the whole idea repulsed her. She instead put her focus on the Doctor, mindlessly surveying him while he fiddled around with the controls. Banging could be heard from the policewoman outside as she tried to get in to no avail. It was soon overpowered by the sounds of the TARDIS beginning to hum and shake, slowly flickering out of the alleyway it was standing in.

"Hold on!" the Doctor exclaimed as the time machine gave one almighty lurch.

Donna caught the railing just in time, but the inexperienced travelers weren't so lucky. They were quickly knocked off their feet as the TARDIS zoomed through the vortex. She smiled, remembering the first time she took a ride in the machine, and how now she was as used to the jostling as a sailor was to the swaying of a boat. She didn't know what she would do if she ever had to give this up, so she didn't think about it, letting her focus slip to something else instead.

She continued to watch the teenagers as they got to their feet and hastily grabbed onto something to steady themselves. Then the thought occurred to Donna as to how this shaking and jostling of the TARDIS was done on the TV show. She quickly pushed the thought away, though. The idea of a fake TARDIS set was unsettling, but Donna had a feeling that that thought and others that pertained to _Doctor Who_ would never fully be gone. It was forever planted in her brain. She knew that everything was a TV show in another universe and there was no escaping it. It didn't matter whether or not the show was like what really happened, the idea was there and that was that. But that didn't mean she couldn't ignore it, if only for a little while. And that was exactly what Donna did when the TARDIS gave one last lurch as it landed.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Funny disclaimers are hard to come up with, you know. I just can't pull them out of my butt at will. I have to work at them. But my craziness and imagination does come in handy sometimes…P.S. I don't own anything.

"Same universe only a few miles away," spoke the Doctor, standing up and looking around at them all.

"That policewoman's gonna have a hell of a time figuring out how we got away," commented Nicholas, breathing fast while releasing his grip on one of the coral-like pillars.

"Well, based on the fact that she didn't recognize the Doctor or me, she probably won't make the connection to _Doctor Who_, thankfully," responded Donna, relaxing her grasp of the railing. "So the TARDIS is up and running again, I see?"

"Oh…yeah. I knew that. The piece was charged up and all…," answered the Doctor.

"Uh-huh…," replied Donna, with a smirk. She had a feeling that the Doctor wasn't exactly sure the TARDIS was working when they ran in here. He was just flying by the seat of his pants as always. Typical Doctor…

Donna was feeling much more comfortable, and being in the TARDIS with the Doctor back to his normal quirky self helped a lot. The thoughts about _Doctor Who_ were safely stored in the back of her mind, only to come out in the deepest dark of night when she was staring up at the ceiling, her mind wondering. But for now she was back to her normal self, albeit still a bit wary about the two teenagers.

Speaking of them…Donna then turned to look at Rachel and Nicholas. They were both obviously rattled by the ride, but Nicholas seemed to be calming down some. Rachel, on the other hand, had both joy and thrill springing up on her face, as she began to slowly move about the TARDIS. Of course, Donna thought. The girl was swiveling her head around like an overexcited owl, and a smile that stretched from cheek bone to cheek bone was etched into her face.

"You never really got a feeling of the size of the place on the telly. There's just so much room and so much stuff and….oh god this place is _wonderful_," muttered Rachel in an awed voice that one would normally use if they were at the holiest and most awe-inspiring place in the world.

"Yeah, yeah…uh so…thanks…," mumbled Nicholas while taking a reserved look around, obviously trying not to show quite as much excitement and wonder in his voice as his friend's.

"For what? I couldn't exactly leave you two there to get arrested, could I? There was nothing much else I could do…plus…it's kind of a…thank you present. For helping us out and all…," replied the Doctor, facing the teens and scratching the back of his head with slight nervousness.

"Some present…," responded Rachel still spinning her eyes around the ship. "I'll _never_ forget this. This is just…just simply amazing. And not just the TARDIS, but you guys." She stopped as she turned towards the two travelers. "I mean this whole day was amazing. I will never get over the fact that I actually fought aliens with the Doctor and Donna Noble _and_ even took a trip in the TARDIS. This is a dream come true. It really is. I was lucky. _Extremely_ lucky. I know that. And I will _never_ ever forget it."

"Well…I guess…uh…your welcome…um…I still think it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone else about this. I would hate for you guys to end up in some mental hospital," replied the Doctor.

"I know. I'm not an idiot…but I can't promise that I'll keep quiet when I become old and mental," stated Rachel with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but by that time, no one will take you seriously anyways," interjected Nicholas, coming up to stand by his friend.

"Yep…uh…So!" said the Doctor, clapping his hands and rubbing them together on that last word. "I guess this is it."

"Hopefully, for real this time," commented Donna.

She really didn't think she could take one more thing going wrong today. If it did, she would likely scream and throw a fit. All she wanted to do was get home, back to where things were real and normal.

"Uh…yah…I guess it is…," muttered Nicholas.

"Yeah…It is…," said Rachel, visibility deflated at that thought, all her joy and excitement from before gone in a blink of an eye.

Donna couldn't say that she was completely insensitive to Rachel's clear disappointment and slight depression at the fact that her little dream adventure was, with any luck, over. She was a little bit sorry for the girl, but that tiny feeling of pity was grossly overshadowed by the relief and happiness that were blossoming in her heart from the prospect of finally going home and never having to deal with this universe or Rachel ever again.

Meanwhile, in the corner of her eye, she could see the Doctor nod respectfully and somewhat awkwardly to Rachel's comment.

"So…I guess…Donna and I should really be on our way…," stammered the Doctor.

Gosh, the Doctor is really as bad at good-byes as he says, though Donna looking at him. Not that she could do any better at the moment. She wouldn't exactly miss Rachel, Nicholas, or this universe, so it was a bit awkward when Rachel and Nicholas were so sad that they were leaving and they weren't. And awkward situations don't always produce the best parting words.

"Of course," replied Nicholas, obviously trying to be mature about the whole situation. "I guess we'll be leaving now…Come on, Rachel."

All the girl seemed to be able to do in response was nod with a sad smile plaguing her lips. "Thank you and good-bye, Doctor and Donna…And…uh…Hope you'll both find happiness in the end."

She said the last sentence fast like it was going to burn her lips if she held onto it too long, and she didn't look them in the eyes while she uttered it. Confusion sprang up and somewhat dampened the euphoric feelings in Donna's heart. What did Rachel mean by that? she thought.

But before she could ponder more on the girl's strange parting words, both of the teens turned away from the travelers, and walked down the ramp towards the door. Nicholas went out first, but Rachel had to take one last look at the TARDIS and its travelers before she disappeared out into the world never to see any other piece of the _Doctor Who_ universe, except on the TV, ever again.

After the teenagers' parting, the TARDIS seemed to fill with a strange bareness, which the two travelers took in while they stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. They both knew it was finally time to go home, to their universe and leave this one forever, but neither one seemed to be able to break the silent emptiness that engulfed them. After having a whole rainbow of emotions pass through them in the past 12 or so hours, it seemed weird for it to be ending once and for all. After a few seconds that stretched, in Donna's mind, to feel like a few hours, it was the Doctor who broke the strange hold over them.

"So…," he began turning towards his companion. "Where to next?"

"Oh…I don't know," replied Donna.

She felt weird. Not like the first time they were about to leave. The relief and happiness were there, but not there. They were like a ghost that she knew was there but she couldn't see. This adventure was ending, but it was leaving a strange aftertaste. There were so many unanswered questions about _Doctor Who_ and the rest of that odd universe, that she felt somewhat incomplete leaving it without those answers.

"Donna?" spoke the Doctor, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You okay? You're very quiet…in fact you haven't spoken very much at all today."

"Yeah…Well…," stammered Donna, coming back to the present and trying to shake that weird feeling out of her mind. "Well, you're the one to talk, spaceman. I don't think I've ever been around you where you've talked so little in one day."

"Ah, well, I don't think so…," replied the Doctor turning and going to the console. "I've talked quiet a lot today."

"I've heard you talk more," retorted Donna, following the Doctor.

It felt good to argue about this little meaningless thing. It felt good to concentrate on something other than the weird feeling that had popped up in her heart. She felt more herself. She felt like everything was going back to normal.

"I've talked less I'll have you know," said the Doctor beginning to fiddle with a few knobs on the console. "I didn't always have this big of a gob of mine."

It was obvious, to Donna, that the Doctor felt better to agrue about this tiny insignificant thing as well. He was smiling quirkily as he rushed around the console, doing seemingly futile and random actions.

"Not while I've known you," replied Donna with a smile.

"Well…That's not saying much…," the Time Lord joked.

But before Donna could respond something flickered up on the screen on the console. The Doctor pulled it towards him and Donna came up to look, both curious as to what it was. It was a short clip of an opening shot of some kind. It started up above the roofs of some futuristic Chinatown, for there were flying cars in the sky, brightly colored banners with Chinese-looking writing on them, and some Chinese-like music playing in the background. The shot was slowly panning down to a busy market street with obviously Asian people crowding in it. The clip was about to switch to the street level, when it broke up into a noisy black and white wall of static and then the screen went blank.

"What in the world was that?" questioned Donna looking up at the Doctor.

"No clue…The TARDIS must've picked up some TV signal or something like that…Usually doesn't do that…then again it usually doesn't break down and land in a different universe either…But that clip does remind me of something…," replied the Time Lord, tearing his eyes from the screen to face his companion. "It's actually somewhere I've been wanting to show you for quite awhile…Shan Shen it's called. _Great_ place. Wonderful food. Brilliant culture and people. You'll _love_ it. So, what do you say?"

"Sure why not?" stated Donna.

She really had nowhere else in mind to go. She didn't want to go home. Her gramps she wouldn't mind seeing, but her mum…She didn't think she could handle the nagging at the moment. So, Shan Shen looked as good a place as any other. Anywhere but this universe.

As the Doctor rushed around the console, setting their course, Donna sat down on the car seat nearby, thinking about what Shan Shen might be like. But somewhere in the very back of her mind, in a far reaching crevasse in her brain, she knew that clip she just saw was not just any clip of a random TV show. It was a clip of her future.

Author's note: I'll have you guys know that that clip I described is the real opening shot of 'Turn Left.' Check it for your selves if you don't believe me. The TARDIS picked it up from Rachel's house (which it so happened to land in front of) where she is, having _Doctor Who_ all on DVD, watching, what else, 'Turn Left.' I've always felt sorry for Donna, and this fanfic is kind of my tribute to her. She was, and probably will forever be, my favorite companion.

Don't worry. It's not The End. There's going to be an epilogue, so don't you fret about it. I'll say my good-bye to this fanfic and my reader then, as well.

But there is something that I'll like to tell you guys: I first had a completely different idea in mind for chapter 22. I even starting writing that said idea…but I thought it was just too much and it didn't flow well and it didn't really work. I didn't even finish the chapter. But if enough of my readers review or PM me, telling me that they would like to read the unfinished chapter just for kicks, then I'll post it after the epilogue as 'Chapter 22 (alternate version).' But I'm telling you that it ain't that good. Definitely, not as well planned out and written than the real chapter 22. But if you guys want to read it…who am I to refuse my loyal readers?


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Rights? Who needs the rights to a show anyway when they've got this glorious website to express themselves on? Sure, you don't make money on here (or at least you shouldn't), but who needs money when the appreciation of so many is at your finger tips? So who needs the rights? I don't. Those kind of things are for greedy corporations, like BBC.

Author's Note: So this is it, folks. The End. I can't say that I wanted this day to come…but everything ends. But what I can say is that I never expected for so many people to read, review, and love this story. I was basically just writing for the sake of writing it, although I will state that my readers did motivate me at times…I love you guys, my loyal readers and reviewers. It was fun, and real treat. I will miss writing this story. It had taken up so much of my thoughts and time, but it was well worth it. I've very proud of my little creation. I can't think of any way I could've done better (although I bet a few of you could…).

I would just like to add though, that I wrote this story in tribute to both Donna Noble (as said in the last chapter) and the Tenth Doctor (my favorite, and probably always my favorite Doctor). Also, if any of ya'll are curious as to what the magazine I keep talking about looks like, just search Doctor Who Magazine, year 2009, issue 407.

That's all. Enjoy the finale…

And the red double-decker bus flew off into the void of the starless night sky. The Doctor watched it go, a painted smile on his face, and dread in his stomach. When the red bus became only an obscure dot in the distance, the Time Lord finally left the highway and stepped back into the TARDIS.

Throwing his jacket on the railing, he walked purposefully to a grate that sat next to its other identical brothers, together making up the floor of the time machine. The Doctor hastily pulled the grate up and reached a hand inside of the gaping hole that it left behind. Brushing his palm past a couple of long metallic cables, he grabbed hold of something and yanked it out.

The glossy pages crinkled in his hands as they clutched it, further wrinkling and tarnishing the ratty magazine. A picture of what appeared to be him, and Lady Christina de Souza stared up at the Doctor, burrowing into his soul. In the background there was the same red double-decker bus that he'd just seen fly off into the deep dark sky. The words _END OF THE LINE?_, screamed up at him from the cover of the magazine titled _Doctor Who_.

For awhile the Time Lord just stared at. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to open it up like the last time he'd held it in his hands longer than a few seconds. That happened when he'd laid eyes on it for the first time, when Donna had rushed in and showed it to him. Memories and emotions flooded his senses, paralyzing him.

It seemed like such an absurd idea. His life and travels displayed on a show for the world to enjoy, when he had worked so hard to stay in the shadows. The concept was so bizarre that, if he was true with himself, he didn't really fully process it until those two teens had showed up at the TARDIS's door. And that it took so long was also ridiculous, him being as intelligent as he is. But there are just some things that even geniuses like him have a hard time wrapping their heads around.

However, when he left that universe, the show was no longer an absurd brainchild of an unknown human, but something to wonder, ponder, and be apprehensive about. Nevertheless, when things in his life started to unfold, he forgot about _Doctor Who_, and all the questions and emotions it was saddled with. It might've been because, somewhere in the back of his mind he'd come to the conclusion that, yes, there seemed to be similarities between the show and his life but they were not the same thing. The show was just a blip, a side product of the randomness of timespace. Nothing more.

But now after turning down Lady Christina de Souza, watching her ride off into the sky on the red double-decker bus, and listening to the prophecy about his future, he couldn't help but wonder about and question that strange, absurd show. It seemed so long ago that him and Donna had accidently traveled to that universe. So many things have happened. So many things have changed.

The Doctor wondered if those two teens knew more about Donna and him then they let on. Donna sure seemed to suspect it. He did hear her talk with Rachel about what she knew about Donna's future, after all. That woman did always have a way of reading people and seeing things that others usually ignored. She also made him laugh. That was what he loved about her. That was why he missed her so much. And that was why he was not going to take on anymore companions. They always ended up damaged and/or trapped in some way shape or form. There was also the fact that he didn't think he could stand losing another one.

And as he continued to stare at the copy of _Doctor Who Magazine_, he pondered once again about the truth and accuracy of the show, and if it captured more than he'd told to any other living being to date. There were so many questions and memories that tailed that pondering that they seemed like a bunch of wasps that he'd just angered by knocking down their nest, stinging him, pestering him, until he couldn't take it anymore and shut the whole thing away, back into a far reaching corner of him mind.

The Doctor redirected his focus back to the cover in all its tattered glossiness. The words _END OF THE LINE?_ once again shouted back at him, while the phrase '_your song is ending_' whispered in his ear. Something about those two things together, made his body quake in apprehension and dread. Even though _Doctor Who_ wasn't exactly correct, or that was what he kept telling himself, it still made the Doctor uneasy and a tad fearful about the road ahead, which filled his mind with even more angry and pestering questions, questions he knew wouldn't or couldn't be answered.

But he was used to it. His life was filled with questions and worries and what if's. Where ever he went, whatever he thought about, whoever he was with, they always seemed to follow him. That was a fact of his life, a fact that would be true until his dying day…which hopefully wouldn't be in the near future.

On the magazine his photographic eyes, no, the eyes of one David Tennant, the man with his face, the actor, the imposter, bore into the Doctor and questions by the billions buzzed about his brain. The Time Lord sat like that for what felt like hours, mind zooming and hands clutching, until he suddenly stood up and turned towards the control console.

One hand still tightly gripping the dilapidated magazine, he set the TARDIS on a course to a certain location, only one tiny speck in the vastness of the universe. He instinctually held on while his ship rocked and bumped along through timespace. Another plan, another plot, had planted itself in his mind. He knew what he had to do.

Emotions, meanwhile, were squirming inside his belly, and questions and thoughts were buzzing in his head. All the same, he managed to focus on driving the TARDIS. After hundreds of years of existence, he had learned to suppress his thoughts and feelings like that. He had to. He had to straighten up, lock everything away, and paint a smile on his face. He'd never get anything done if he allowed himself to succumb to his emotions and thoughts. He wouldn't be able to save planet Earth and/or the universe, for the millionth time. Things would fall apart. He couldn't let that happen, no matter how much that hurt or affected himself. He was the last of the Time Lords; he had to save the world.

One final jerk signaled that the TARDIS had reached its intended destination, and the Doctor let go of the console. Without a second to thought, he headed towards the door and swung it open. In front of him was a sight that, if he hadn't spent most of his life traveling the universe, would've taken his breath away and cause he eyes to water at its magnificent splendor. In front of him was a hungry monster, a dark, dangerous thing, tearing apart stars and planets left and right, creating a whirlpool of light, energy, and a myriad all types of matter. There was no soundtrack to the destruction, and the Doctor just stood at the threshold of his spaceship, taking it all in. The brilliant colors of the dying stars and planets lit his face and the photographic face of his imposter on the magazine that was still in the Time Lord's pale hand.

He gazed down at it, momentarily taking his eyes away from the black hole, and took one last look at David Tennant, the actress that played Lady Christina de Souza, the thrashed red double-decker bus, the sand that surrounded them all, and the words _END OF THE LINE?_ that sat on top of everything. Then, without a second to spare, he tossed the magazine out into space, towards the hungry monster.

Next he just stood there, watching its wrinkled pages flop and flutter in zero gravity, and its glossy cover reflect the light of dying stars and planets as they were gobbled up, foreshadowing its own demise. It wasn't just a magazine now. It was a symbol of pestering questions, thoughts, emotions, and memories, of not just Donna but all of his companions and all the other brilliant creatures that had passed his path, of that strange universe of Rachel's and Nicholas's, and of that absurd and impossible show _Doctor Who_.

The Doctor watched the symbol of so much, drift closer and closer to the dark ravenous beast, its immense gravity slowly sucking it in. It was only a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, until the symbol was swallowed, never to be seen again. It was then that the Time Lord stepped back into his TARDIS and disappeared into the mysteries of the time vortex.


End file.
